


I've Always Known

by OTPmorelike2000truepairings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPmorelike2000truepairings/pseuds/OTPmorelike2000truepairings
Summary: Nobody's surprised when Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak end up together- they've known they were going to be together since they were toddlers. Sam's fairly certain he knows who he'll end up with too- but Lucifer Novak is much older and probably not interested in him anyway. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

When Dean was three and a half, a new family moved next door. There was a boy around his age, a small thing with black hair. Other boys lived there too, and they were all older than Dean. Dean didn't like them much at first, so he just stayed out of their way because they were much bigger than him. 

He first met the boy that was his age at the park. Dean was in the sandpit making his toy Impala drive round a castle with obnoxious car noises. He looked up and the boy from next door was standing there, fingers in his mouth as he watched Dean play. 

"Hi," Dean said. "Do you want to play with me?"

Wide blue eyes get even wider and the neighbor boy nods. He crawls into the sandbox, sitting on the edge. 

"I'm Dean."

Chapped fingers get pulled out of his mouth. "Castiel."

"Hi, Cas. Do you like to play in the sand?"

Cas shrugs, fingers still in his mouth. He sits next to Dean and reaches for the Impala. 

"NO!" Castiel withdraws immediately, hand going back into his mouth. "You can play with it, but it's mine. You hafta ask."

"Please, car."

"Okay. After all, we're going to get married some day, and then you'll drive a real car like this."

Castiel smiles. "Okay." With permission this time he takes the Impala and drives it around silently. 

"You have to make car sounds," Dean complains. He yanks the car from Castiel, making motor sounds as he drives the car. Then he hands it back. 

Cas studies it in confusion for a moment. Then he sets it back in the sand and drives it around, this time with car noises. "Good!" Dean praises, and Castiel smiles. 

They play for hours. Finally Castiel's Mommy comes over. "Cas, sweetie, can you say goodbye? We have to go get your brothers from school."

Cas nods obediently. He leans over to give Dean a hug. Dean gives him a loud smack on the lips for his trouble. "Bye, Cas." Then he runs away. 

"He kissed me, Mommy," Cas reports, in case his mother missed it. He puts his fingers back into his mouth with a pleased smile. 

"I saw, honey. Come on, we're soon going to be late to get your brothers from the bus stop." Cas is tugged along to their house. Just as they reach the driveway the bus pulls into view. It stops in front of their house and lets Cas' brothers off. "Gab'il!" Cas screams as his next oldest brother exits. Gabriel is his real name, but that's hard for a three-year-old to pronounce. 

Gabriel runs to him and tosses him into the air. "Hi, Cas! Did you get to go to the park with Mommy?"

Cas nods. "I met Dean!"

"Who?"

"Dean!" Cas exclaims, gesturing at the house next door to make his brother understand. "We're going to get married some day."

Gabriel laughs. "I expect to be invited to your wedding, kiddo."

Cas nods solemnly. Gabriel heads inside to start homework, so Cas goes to see his other brothers. He has five other brothers: Michael is the oldest at twelve, Lucifer and Balthazar are ten-year-old twins (though they're not alike at all, only a bit in looks), Uriel is eight, and Gabriel's six. Cas is the baby, as they're all fond of reminding him. 

He finds his crayons and a coloring book and goes to Michael's room. "Michael?" he calls. "I need to work on my homework too!" Micheal's doorknob is too high for him to reach, so he's not getting in unless his brother helps him. 

Michael swings the door open as Cas knew he would. He helps him up onto the bed and lays out the crayons where Cas can reach them easily. He grabs his calculator as Cas picks a nice car picture. It needs to be black, like the one he and Dean played with today. 

"Mika? I made a friend!"

"Good for you, buddy," Michael answers distractedly. 

"He kissed me."

"Did you slap him?"

Cas shakes his head no, fingers in his mouth as he waits for his brother to respond.

"Did you tell him 'no?'"

Another head shake. 

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

Cas shrugs, fingers still in his mouth. 

Michael leans over and gently tugs Castiel's fingers free. "What have we talked about with this?" he chides lightly. 

"Not to."

"Yeah, your hands are getting chapped." Michael pulls lotion out of his bathroom and slathers it on Cas' hands. "Listen, Castiel. If a boy kisses you, you don't have to just accept it." He sighs, trying to think of how to explain it to a child. "See, you're an Omega. But that doesn't mean you're weak. Some people think it does, so they do things like kiss you. If you don't want that, you tell them no. If they keep going, kick them where it counts and run away."

A little brow furrows. "Where does it count?"

Michael laughs. "Never mind. Scream for help instead. And don't let that boy kiss you again. There's plenty of time for that when you're older."

Cas nods. "I'm going to marry him one day," he tells Michael. 

"How come?"

"He said so. And I like him! We shared our toys, Mika."

"Then I wish the two of you a long and happy marriage."

Cas giggles. He goes back to his picture, coloring the steering wheel a nice green color. His new friend Dean had green eyes. Cas liked green. He liked Dean's eyes, too. 

..............................................................................

The next day is a Saturday. Mommy is at work and Daddy is inside writing his book. Michael went to a friend's house, and Uriel is at the park reading, so Lucifer is babysitting. He's never fun and doesn't seem to want to play, but Balthazar is normally good for hours of playing Cowboys and Indians. 

Cas has just ambushed Balthazar and tackled him to the ground when unholy screaming breaks out. 

"Gab'il!" Cas screams. 

"Lucifer, where's the rugrat?" Balthazar demands of his twin. 

"You were watching him!"

"No, you were!"

Balthazar and Lucifer run together to their fence, where Gabriel's voice had come from. Gabriel is in the neighbor's yard, and has fallen into their glass table and broken it. He's bleeding, and that's why he was yelling. The door slams, and a man who is probably Dean's father sits on the ground next to him, holding a towel to Gabriel's bleeding arm. "Where'd you come from, buddy?"

Gabriel points to their house and his brothers, still crying. Lucifer climbs the fence, and Balthazar scrambles over it next, holding Cas. "I'm sorry! I was supposed to be watching him only I wasn't, and now he got hurt!" Lucifer explains.

"He'll be okay," Dean's daddy promises. "Are either of your parents home?"

"Dad's home, but he's writing."

"Can you get him?"

Lucifer nods and runs off, jumping the fence again and taking off for their house, bawling bloody murder for their father.

Balthazar sits down next to Gabriel, setting Castiel down on the ground. Cas crawls into Gabriel's lap, patting his brother's arm and trying to wipe the tears off his face. Balthazar takes the ice that Dean's daddy brought out and wraps it around Gabriel's arm. Cas' eyes well up with tears seeing the wound, but Balthazar doesn't notice.

Chuck comes running over, scaling the face and spewing apologies to Dean's daddy, who he calls John. Then he asks to see Gabriel's wound, and he slumps to the ground asleep immediately after it's shown. John takes control after that. He takes Daddy back to their house, puts Balthazar in the car holding Gabriel, who's still crying, and takes Lucifer too after he throws a fit. "Mary!" Dean's daddy yells. "Oh, don't cry, buddy," he tells Castiel. "Everything's going to be fine."

Dean's mommy comes out, and takes him into the house. She picks him up and holds him for a little while, rubbing his back as he cries, until all his tears are gone. "It's alright," she promises. "We're just going to babysit you for a little bit until either your daddy wakes up or your mommy gets home. Your brother is going to be fine." Then she carries him up the stairs to a nice blue room with Batman bed sheets. "Dean? Look who's here to play!"

The tow-headed boy jumps up immediately. "Hi, Cas! I was playing with my legos! Come build with me!" Cas does as instructed, shoving his fingers into his mouth. Michael says not to do that, but Michael's not here. No one's here, and Cas hopes that Mommy will come home soon. Dean's mommy is nice but she's not his mommy.

Dean likes to talk a lot. He almost never stops talking, but he doesn't always need Castiel to answer him, so that's nice. He tells Cas about his mommy being a nurse, and his daddy driving big trucks. His daddy goes away a lot, and Dean doesn't like that very much. He tells Cas about the baby in his mommy's tummy, and how that means he'll be a big brother soon to a baby named Sam. He says he likes feeling his brother kick his hand, and offers to let Cas feel too, after supper.

Cas' Mommy and Daddy don't come for him by supper, so he eats chicken nuggets and french fries with Dean. After dinner, Dean sits with his mommy and feels the baby kick while Clifford plays in the background. Cas normally likes Clifford, but today it makes him sad and he doesn't like it at all. Instead he feels the baby with Dean. He learns that babies can hear what you say when they're in a stomach, so Cas talks with Sam and Sam kicks his hand in response to say hello. 

Nobody comes for Cas once Dean is done talking to the baby and gets ready for bed, so Dean's mommy carries him up the stairs with Dean and sets up a nice bed for him on the floor. There's warm blankets under him and surrounding him, enough so it doesn't feel like he's on the floor. She tucks him in and kisses his head before tucking Dean in and kissing his head too. She leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Tears well up in Cas' eyes yet again, and he stubbornly scrubs at them. Small arms wrap around him, and Dean whispers, "It's okay. Don't cry. I liked having you come play with me."

Cas wriggles his small body until he can look at his friend. "I liked playing. I just want my mommy."

Dean leans forward and kisses him. "It'll be alright. Tomorrow Daddy will make us pancakes, and we'll play at the park!"

Cas frowns. "Michael says we're not a'ppos'd to do that."

"What?"

"Kiss."

"Oh. But my Mommy and Daddy do it all the time."

Cas shrugs. "He says not to."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

Cas nods, and Dean helps him drag the blankets up to his bed. They make a huge pile out of the blankets and cuddle beneath them, Dean's arms wrapped around Cas and holding him tight.

When Cas' Mommy finally comes for him hours later, that's how they find the boys. She picks Cas up and takes him home, Cas waking up just enough to know he's with his Mommy before he goes back to sleep. His Mommy and Dean whisper together for a moment, and Cas is invited back again. Then they go home, Cas is tucked into his own bed, and he doesn't move again until early morning when the sun peeks through his curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

After Gabriel got hurt, Lucifer's father hadn't had much to say to him. He called Lucifer into his writing office the next day and had him click the door shut behind him. "Lucifer, sit down please."

"I'm really sorry that Gabriel got hurt. I wasn't watching him."

Chuck doesn't respond to that at all. "Sit down, Lucifer."

Lucifer sits nervously on the edge of the seat. "Listen, Dad-"

Chuck holds up his hand and Lucifer stutters to a stop. 

"Lucifer, what do you think the role of an Alpha is?"

"Um, what?" He had been expecting to be yelled at, not asked questions such as this.

"The role of the Alpha."

Lucifer shrugs. "Protection, I guess. I dunno."

"Protectors, yes," Chuck taps his desk absentmindedly. "I suppose, at our cores, we are. It's more than that, though. As Alphas, we protect the others, the Omegas. Many people would tell you that we do this because Omegas are weak. But Lucifer, when you look at your mother, do you see weakness?"

"No," Lucifer answers automatically. His mom would probably kick his butt if he answered anything differently.

"Exactly. Omegas are not weak. Physically, they may be weaker than us Alphas. But Omegas have strength in many other ways. Omegas are often nurturers. They can care for a family, maintain a household, soothe a crying child- Lucifer, I am no good around crying children. Not at all. But your mother can calm anyone with one simple hand on their shoulder. It's a talent, it's a strength. But Omegas need us and our strengths to look out for them when they are not strong. That's where the concept of the protector comes from, though it's so much more than that. Your brother needed you to be looking out for him. So as an Alpha, it's your duty to look out for him. Not because he's weak, but because he needed you to do it."

"I'm sorry, Dad. Really. It won't happen again."

"It will, but that's okay, Lucifer. The most important thing is that you try not to let it happen again, and that you be the best Alpha, and the best man, that you can be. Look out for Omegas. Protect them when they're unable to protect themselves, not because they're weaker but because you're capable. And learn to be a team. Find an Omega's strengths, and if they can't see them, call them out in them. An Omega who can't see their strengths is one that is more likely to be abused. What are Gabriel's strengths?"

"He's curious; he gets into everything. It's not a benefit now, but when he gets older it can be."

Chuck laughs. "It's very much a benefit now. He learns what to do, and what not to do. But you're right. It's certainly a strength of his. And what about Castiel?"

Lucifer thinks long and hard about this one, before finally shrugging. "I don't know. He's just a baby."

"Find something in him and call it out, Lucifer. That's what we're meant to do." He leans back, throwing his legs up on the counter. "I love you, son. And I think you are going to be a wonderful Alpha for a lovely Omega one day. You two will change the world. You are already a good Alpha, but I don't want you to settle for good when you can be exceptional, do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

Chuck nods. "Good. I love you, son. You're dismissed." He turns back to his manuscript. Lucifer stands and walks to the door, then goes back and throws his arms around his father in a tight hug. 

"I love you too," Lucifer says. Then he leaves.

Once out of the room, he heads straight to Castiel's room. His father had given him an assignment, and whether he meant to do it now or not, Lucifer intends to find something Cas is good at and call it out in him. The baby is playing in his room with his twin.

"Hey. What did Dad want?"

"To talk about what it means to be an Alpha," Lucifer answers, entering Cas' room and sitting on the floor. "Gave me a lot to think about."

"Sex," Balthazar states matter-of-factly. "That's all you need to know."

"Not around the baby, brother."

Sapphire-blue eyes, a copy of Lucifer's eyes, roll at him. "Not really, Lucifer. I know there's more to it than that."

Cas runs over to Lucifer and throws himself onto him. "Lufi!" he cries. Lucifer gently pushes him off. "Not now, Castiel. Play a bit by yourself, I need to talk to Balthazar. Then I'll play with you."

"Okay," Cas agrees, yanking legos to himself and playing with them.

"Did Dad tell you about what being an Alpha means?" Lucifer asks his brother. 

"Taking care of Omegas when they can't take care of themselves, and calling out the good in them, you mean? Yeah, we talked about it last year."

"Last year? How come he didn't talk to me then, too?"

"He said you weren't ready to hear it then. But now you are."

Lucifer sighs, watching the baby play absentmindedly. "So, you're a better Alpha than I am."

"It's not that at all, you dummy."

"Dummy!" Castiel interrupts, thrusting a lego out at Lucifer.

"Don't say that word, Cas, it's not nice," Balthazar instructs.

Cas nods seriously and goes back to playing. Lucifer reaches forward and snags the block Cas had offered him, twisting it in his anxious fingers so he doesn't have to look his twin in the eye. "Then how come he didn't tell me sooner?"

"Because you were already looking out for the others. I was the one who didn't want to babysit, remember? Then Dad talked with me and I changed my mind. It's kinda an honor, to look out for Omegas. I didn't see it that way. And I think the rugrat here likes me, so they wanted me to be able to watch him."

"You're so good with him. I don't know what to do with him. He can't really carry on conversation, and his games are boring to me. I want to get to know him, but he's seven years younger than me. I think if I wait too long he won't have an interest in getting to know me, but I don't know how to connect with him."

"You know how Dad said about pointing out the good in Omegas? It works great on Alphas too Luce. Here, watch. Luce, you're not me. You never will be, and for goodness sake you should never want to be. We're twins, identical twins, but that doesn't mean we're completely the same. You're not good at the little kid games. But you're good with them when they're quiet because that's your personality. You'd rather read a book than babysit a three-year-old by playing Cowboys and Indians. I don't know if you've noticed, but Cas here can be pretty quiet too. I think he's more similar to you than you realize. And of course he likes you, Luce. He's offering you his toys, that's a sign of him liking you right there. You just have to find a different way to connect with him than the one I use, because you're not me."

Lucifer nods, still watching the baby. Cas sits back and scrubs at his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning loudly. "Cas, are you tired?" Lucifer asks.

Cas frowns and stubbornly shakes his head no even as his eyes grow lidded and he yawns again. 

Lucifer pulls the baby into his lap and wraps an arm snugly around him. Cassie snuggles into him instantly, a picture of complete trust. "Love you, Lufi," Cas announces before slipping his thumb into his mouth. 

Lucifer looks at his twin in shock, but answers dutifully, "Love you too, Cassie." In that moment, he's surprised to discover it's true. 

When his mom comes looking for him hours later, she finds him on the floor still, leaning against Castiel's bed. His mouth hangs open as he snores, but he still holds his youngest brother carefully. Cas snores too, and neither boy wakes as Becky places a blanket over them and sneaks out of the room again.   
..............................................................................  
After his father's talk with him, Lucifer had suddenly become much more of a presence around the neighborhood. He became known for grabbing bags for Omegas who were carrying in their groceries, helping with yardwork, and protecting those who needed his help at school. The news had certainly trickled over to those next door. Mary Winchester was carrying in a bag of groceries when she closed the refrigerator door and jumped sky high. "Hello," she greets the young Alpha in her kitchen.

"Hi. I brought in the rest of the groceries and closed the trunk for you."

"That was very kind. Thank you."

Lucifer walks around the dining room, looking at a picture Mary put there of her, John, and Dean. "Your Alpha isn't home very often," Lucifer observes as he leans closer to see the picture better.

"He works a lot, and he has to travel for his job."

"That's sad," Lucifer decides. There's a long pause as he walks around the rest of the dining room, before he ends up in front of Mary again. "If my Omega was pregnant, I wouldn't leave."

Mary smiles. "It's alright. I'm fine with him being gone. Really," she reassures him when he looks at her skeptically.

"Well, maybe I could be like a second Alpha for you. Like, I could help protect the house when your husband isn't home!" suggests Lucifer, bouncing on his toes excitedly.

"If that's what you want, I guess. But you don't have to."

"I want to."  
..............................................................................  
Lucifer quickly becomes a presence in the Winchester household as much as Castiel does. He drags Michael and Balthazar around too, so Dean seems to make the jump from expecting one brother to having three older brothers. (Uriel never wants to go to the Winchester's, so he stays home and reads instead when his brothers are running to their house.) He takes it about as well as can be expected. 

A few weeks later, Mary goes into labor. When she comes home two days later, she's back with a small bundle in her arms. Lucifer's looking out the window pensively when he spots them, and Mary looks up and waves him over. 

He scrambles down and runs next door, knocking once on the door before running in. 

"Look, honey," Mary says, holding the bundle down so he can see. 

"Hi, Sam," Lucifer coos. He runs his fingers over the baby's downy dark hair, laughing when Sam opens his eyes and grabs his finger. "You're so beautiful."

"Wrinkly little rugrat, ain't he, Dean?" John asks, carrying four-year-old Dean over. 

"He's perfect," Lucifer contradicts, fondness in his tone. 

Dean's head snaps up and he growls sharply, a clear warning: 'Mine, not yours.'

Lucifer roars a challenge back, 'Mine' clearly implied. 

Dean face crumples, eyes welling up with tears. "MOMMY!" he wails.

Lucifer frowns too, knowing he's done wrong but not why. He just felt like he had to roar back at Dean, but now Dean was crying. 

"Shhh, sweetie," Mary tells Dean as she picks him up. "It's okay. Lucifer just wants to protect his mate. You're going to have to share him."

"Don't wanna share!"

"You have to, buddy," John says, taking Dean from his wife. "See, it's a good thing. That means Lucifer will be able to help you keep Sammy safe."

Dean wails louder and inconsolably. John carries him off, bouncing him on his hip and crooning to him.

"I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, Lucifer. Dean will get over it soon." Mary directs him over to the couch and hands him Sam.

"Do you really think he's my mate?" Lucifer asks as he looks at the baby. "He's a baby!"

"He won't always be. But you'll have to wait a very long time for him."

"I can wait, no problem." Lucifer holds the baby for a while before relinquishing him back to Mary. Then he runs home to Michael. He needs to talk to someone about this.

Michael allows himself to be dragged out onto the roof, which is an easy climb from his window. They sit up there, feet dangling over the edge together. Michael's finally the one to break the silence, "You going to tell me why you dragged me up here or do I have to pry it out of you, Luce?"

"I met my mate today."

"What?" Michael's whole face lights up with joy for his brother, none of the jealousy some people might expect between them. "Is it a beautiful lady? A handsome guy? When did you meet them? Tell me everything, Luce!"

"You might not be happy," Lucifer cautions before confessing, "It's Sam."

"Sam who?"

Lucifer nods over to the house next door. "Winchester."

Michael's mouth drops. "Oh my God."

"I know."

"Oh. My. God. Lucifer, he's a baby!"

"Really, Michael? I hadn't noticed!"

"Alright, I deserved that. Sorry. I'm freaking out a little bit here."

"You're freaking out? How do you think I feel?"

"Well, don't tell anyone, okay? Not Mom, not Dad... have you told anyone yet?"

"I'm not going to not tell them. They should know, for safety reasons if nothing else."

"Only our family, though, Luce. Other people probably won't understand."

"It happens, Michael. People have known their soulmate from when they were babies."

"But they don't really talk about it. And most times they're young too. Like Cassie and Dean." He falls silent for a moment. "Luce, you'll be related to Cassie on both sides of the family."

"You're stupid, Mika."

"So, what do you think he'll be like when he's older?"

"Cassie?"

"Sam."

Lucifer shrugs. "Beautiful. He's beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because he's my mate. He's got a head full of brown hair. But he's also kinda wrinkly, and his eyes cross. Mary said that was normal though."

Michael nods. "Mom told me that when Cas was born." Another long pause. "Luce, if anyone's nasty to you about this- even our brothers- let me know. I won't let them bully you for something beyond your control."

"Thanks, Mika." Lucifer leans his head on his brother's shoulder and they sit together until the sun goes down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got a comment suggesting I put the kid's ages somewhere, so ill put it in an author's note at the start of each chapter  
> Dean and Cas are 6  
> Michael is 14  
> Lucifer is 12  
> Sam is 2

Dean was six when he had the best idea ever. He was going to marry Cas. His Mommy had just given him a ring for the Omega he was going to marry -ie. Cas, though she didn't say it- and so he'd just marry him now. 

Dean dragged Sammy along with him to ask Cas. Thankfully, Cas is in agreement, so they're off to find Michael next. 

"Michael? We're going to get married," Cas announces. 

Michael rolls his eyes. "I know! It's all you two talk about."

"For real. Dean gave me a ring."

That stops Michael in his tracks. "Let me see." Cas proudly displays Mary Winchester's silver ring, much too large for his finger. "It's too big, baby," Michael tells him, but like any good big brother he pulls out a silver chain for Cas. "You'll have to wear it like this for now." He hooks the chain over Cas' neck. It's so long it falls halfway underneath his shirt, nearly covering his belly button. 

"But no one can see it!" Dean argues. 

Michael frowns and takes it back off his brother's neck, returning the ring. He barges into Lucifer's room, borrowing his wire cutters as Lucifer let's out an indignant "Hey!" in protest. 

"Sorry, but Cas needs this necklace to be shorter. Dean gave him a ring he wants to show off."

Lucifer grabs the cutters from Michael and deftly snips them, then attaches a new clasp so it will hold. "I'll solder this on, let me get it heated up quick." A few minutes later the new clasp is attached and soaked in water to cool it. Lucifer pats it dry then hands it to Michael.

Michael goes back to Cas and gets Mary's ring, settling it nicely on his brother's neck. Neither Dean nor Cas has any arguments about it this time.

Lucifer has followed Michael out in the hallway and smiles when he sees Sam with the boys. "Heya, baby boy," he greets as he picks Sam up and tosses him into the air, then cradles him to his chest. 

Sam pouts. "'M not a baby!" he protests indignantly, drawing back so only his hands rest on the twelve-year-old's chest instead of his entire body. "Big like you!"

Lucifer's eyes widen comically. "Like me? Are you sure?" Sam nods fiercely. Lucifer pushes the toddler up onto his shoulders. "Now you're big like me." Sam claps his hands happily, then shrieks as Lucifer tears off down the hall like a madman, fingers wrapped tightly in Lucifer's short blonde hair. Michael ignores it- Lucifer wouldn't let Sam fall. 

"We need an 'ficcial," Cas tells Michael. "For our wedding."

"Official," Dean corrects, drawing out the 'o' for emphasis. 

"Please, Michael, can you be the o-fficial?"

It's not like Michael has ever been good at telling Cas no. "Yes, of course. Let me just Google what I have to say." Thirty minutes later, Michael is prepared. The children run outside together and form a processional in the yard. Sam is ring-bearer. The other siblings fan out on either side of the two little boys, even Uriel, who has to be pried away from his summer homework. With all the solemness of a real wedding, Dean Winchester marries Castiel Novak. 

The solemness is broken for the kiss, because Dean pecks Cas and Cas yells, "Michael says we're not supposed to!" which makes the entire wedding party laugh, even Sam, who's only laughing because Lucifer is. 

Castiel proceeds to call himself Castiel Winchester. In school he makes all his teachers change his name. He won't answer to Castiel Novak any more. His teachers call his parents, but they don't care what Cas calls himself so long as he's not misbehaving, and he's not- even when correcting them he's very respectful. 

For his part, Dean's overjoyed at having Cas take on his last name. He tells anyone and everyone that Cas and he are married. The adults all laugh, but Dean just figures they're jealous. Cas is wonderful, and even adults probably realize it. He's always with Cas now, they play together at recess and sit next to each other in class. If anyone bullies Cas, Dean is right there to punch that person for daring to disrespect his husband. After one or two scuffles, any bullies leave Cas alone. 

Outside of class they're inseparable too. Mary and Becky both seem to gain new sons, because Dean or Cas are always over at the other's house. The only time you could tell which boy lived where was night, when two little boys already in their pjs would scurry over a fence together, give each other big hugs as though the few hours apart would destroy them, then one single boy would jump the fence alone and crawl into bed alone. And eight hours later they would climb back over the fence, hug again, and carry on with whatever they were going to do for the day, together again.

For the other brothers, they quickly became used to the antics of the boys. Michael could often be coerced into playing with Dean and Cas with very little difficulty, and so could Balthazar. Uriel accepted Dean's presence in the house with true grace- arguably because he never came out of his room long enough to know if Dean was there or not. Gabriel adored Dean, because it was one more person he could prank and wheedle candy from. And Sam loved Cas, declaring him 'the bestest husband for Dean, ever!' So "married life" didn't treat the two boys any differently than usual. 

..............................................................................  


*Dean and Cas are ten here*

Dean's pretending to be working on homework, but secretly he's watching Cas. He likes to do that a lot.

"Do I have something on my face?" Castiel asks as he straightens. 

"No, why?"

"You keep staring at me."

Dean smirks. "We're married. I can look at you however I want."

"I can also divorce you if I want."

"Cas, that's not nice!"

"Well the way you're looking at me isn't nice either," Cas snarks unrepentantly. 

Dean stops. "Does it really bother you? That much?"

"I don't know; not really I guess. But it just feels possessive."

"Probably because it is," Dean rations. 

"But why?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a good enough answer, Dean. Why are you so possessive? I'm not yours. Well, I am, but it's secondary to being my own person."

"I know, Cas. I'd never want to erase you," promises Dean. "I guess I just like knowing you're mine, you know? Like, I like having people look at you but knowing that you're mine. I like sitting here with you doing homework and thinking that you're mine. I just like the idea of it."

"I'm still not yours. I am my own person."

"No, I know. But you're wonderful, you know? You're brilliant, and you're gorgeous, and for some crazy reason Fate thought 'Ah yes, you know who would be good for this beautiful Omega? Dean Winchester.' And whenever I look at you I just realize all over again how lucky I am to have you."

"Dean-" Cas' voice cracks and he can't finish his sentence. 

"Babe, I don't want to erase you. I'd hate myself forever. I want to be there with you, right by your side for wherever life takes you. I want to fall asleep with you and wake up in the morning with you, and I want to never ever forget how lucky I am to have you. I want eternity, Castiel. I want everyone to look at us and see how much we love each other."

Cas gasps, "God, Dean," as though he can't imagine any other response. 

"I married you and made you Castiel Winchester because I believe you're my future. We are going to be amazing, because you're with me."

His impassioned speech is cut off as Cas launches himself at him. "I love you." It's the first time either boy has said those words in four years of being married. 

"I love you, too, Cas."

"Hold me," whispers Cas, burrowing into Dean's chest and turning so they're spooning together, Cas as the little spoon. He reaches up to his neck, fingers playing with Mary Winchester's ring. Dean's fingers come up to toy with the ring too. "I'm so glad I married you."

"Me too," Dean promises. "I'll never regret that." After thirty minutes, the boys start their homework again, though this time it takes a lot longer because they both keep staring at one another, small blushes on both boys' cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is 17  
> Sam is 7

Seventeen-year-old Lucifer is just sitting down to dinner with his family when he hears a loud pounding on the door. It's not Cas or Dean- both boys would have just barged in if that was the case. Becky answers the door, and Lucifer hears her gasp, "Oh my!"

A tired voice croaks, "Is Lucifer home?" so Lucifer finds himself on his feet travelling toward the door without having ever made the conscious decision to move. He rounds the corner to find his Omega friend from school, Rowena, standing with ripped clothes, looking beaten and tearful.

He's moving to protect her automatically, years of ingrained instinct prompting him to pull off his own shirt to cover her, offering it as he respectfully looks away. She pulls it on thankfully, then says, "Okay, it's safe."

"Woman, what on Earth happened to you?"

"Well, I'm sure you remember my ex-boyfriend Alastair?"

"He did this?" Lucifer growls. "Where is he? I'll kill him."

Rowena's hand flies up to restrain him. "Not yet, easy tiger. It's my own fault, really. He got me pregnant, and I should have known better than to tell him." Lucifer's sharp snarl echoes in the high-ceiling room, bouncing across the walls at this revelation. "I'm sorry to come here, but...I didn't know where else to go."

"Stay here," Lucifer bites out. "Mom, can you help Rowena please?"

"Certainly. Come upstairs, darling. I'll help you get cleaned up."

"Thank you," Rowena says. "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Becky's voice replies, "Nothing that can't wait," as she helps Rowena into the bathroom.

Lucifer takes off then, nearly flying as he hunts Alastair. He fully intends to kill him as he'd threatened, but in order to kill him he has to find him first. It's an easy matter. Alastair and he, while not friends (perish the thought!) seemed to run in the same circles. Lucifer knew exactly where to find him. 

He runs into the cafe and grabs Alastair. "Outside. Now." he orders in a clipped tone. 

Alastair shakes him off and moves outside, into the woods so the police don't get called. "This about Rowena?" Lucifer nods tersely, squaring up to fight. "She got what's coming to her. She lied, Lucifer. It's not my kid. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it was yours, with how close you two are." 

Lucifer springs at him, and from then on it's an easy fight. Alastair is no match for him- he's wrestled Michael, Gabriel, and Balthazar all at once many times. And while his brothers had never intended to hurt him, it had certainly happened, so Lucifer learned early on to keep fighting through the pain. It serves him well now. Once Alastair lays on the ground groaning he jogs off, headed back home. 

He breezes through the door and sits down to dinner again, and it's only when Gabriel stops eating to gape at him that he remembers he's just been in a fight, and is probably covered in blood. Within minutes he's upstairs in the shower, then when the water runs clear instead of rust-colored he's toweled off and back in his chair, dressed completely. It's only when glancing around the table that he realizes with a start that Sam has now joined them. And while it's certainly not unusual for Dean to end up at their house, Sam typically doesn't join him. Plus, neither Dean or Cas are at the table, which means they're over at the Winchesters, which means Sam came over by himself, which is even more unusual. 

"Told you he'd be right back, honey," Becky tells Sam kindly. He nods, bright eyes looking over Lucifer thoughtfully as he munches on the lasagna they're eating. 

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer questions.

Sam shrugs. "You were bleeding," he explains as he shovels another huge bite of lasagna in his mouth, like those three words explain everything.

"Were you watching me?"

Sam shrugs again, unwilling to commit to an answer. "You ran away really fast then came back and you were bleeding. I was a little worried. What happened?"

"You're not worried about the blood?"

"No bandages, that means it wasn't yours."

"Smart boy," Lucifer remarks.

"What happened?" Sam presses again.

Lucifer sighs. "It's not something I can talk to you about."

A large pout takes over Sam's features, but Lucifer isn't deterred. He's not about to explain to a seven-year-old the intricacies of an Alpha refusing to care for the child he impregnated a woman with. Sam glances over to Rowena and his pout morphs into a frown. "That's your shirt." Lucifer nods absentmindedly as he eats his own pasta. "She's an Omega," Sam realizes as he looks Rowena over. "Is she...your Omega?" Lucifer promptly spits out his lasagna. Sam continues on, "Because Mommy says that you are good for protecting Omegas. Did someone hurt her, so you hurt them? Because that's something you would do. Mommy says you do it a lot. Mommy also says that whoever ends up with you will be 'one lucky Omega indeed.' So," he declares, turning to Rowena, "you're one lucky Omega indeed!"

At this point, Michael and Balthazar both have to leave the table to get their laughter under control before Sam can see it and think they're laughing at him. They're not- well, not really. His enthusiasm paired with his innocence is adorable, and that's what's making them laugh. Sam's so accepting of Rowena and telling her she's a lucky Omega when in reality, he is that lucky Omega Mary tells him about. (Honestly, it's probably Mary's way of preparing him for Lucifer being his mate, encouraging him to think of mating Lucifer in a positive light, regardless of their ten year age difference.) That, and the idea that Lucifer might end up mated with anyone else, especially his best friend, is laughable.

Rowena laughs. "He's not my mate, he's my friend. But your mother is right, whoever ends up with him will be a lucky Omega indeed." Sam smiles faintly as she reassures him. "I'm here because my no-good ex-boyfriend got me pregnant."

Sam nods in understanding. "So Lucifer's going to help you sue him?"

"No," Rowena says slowly, glancing to Lucifer as she answers. He's sitting there staring at Sam like the boy hung the moon in the sky. 

"He's right. If you're sure he's the father, we can get a paternity test once you have the baby and prove it's his, then force him to pay child support. Wait...how did you know that, Sam?"

"Mommy was watching Law and Order last night, and that happened. But then the lady ended up dead." He looks to Rowena and tells her sincerely, "I hope you don't die. You seem nice."

"Thank you Sam."

The phone rings, and Balthazar breezes past them to pick it up. "Yo! Novak's. Yeah, he's here. Yeah I'm sure. I'm looking right at him. No not yet. Because we haven't had the ice cream yet. Duh. I'll tell him. Yep. Buh-bye." He clicks the phone off. "That's your Dad, Little Boy," he tells Sam. "Straight home after dessert."

"Where else would I go?" Sam asks rhetorically. 

They eat dessert in silence. Sam leaves, and Lucifer doesn't even realize he's watching to be sure Sam makes it next door safely until Rowena clears her throat. "So. That's him."

Lucifer abruptly schools his expression, wiping the smile from his mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rowena gives him The Look, the one that says 'Lucifer I know you know I'm not that dumb, so cut your crap'. He's gotten that look many times over the years. "Not a single idea? I vaguely remember you telling me about Sam when he was born, but I can promise you, you never mentioned he was your mate!"

Instant denial. "He's-"

"If the next word out of your mouth is 'not', so help me I will slap you." Lucifer's mouth audibly clicks shut. "Now, I will remind you that I am your best friend, and have been since we were in diapers together. Are you really going to lie to me?"

"It- I- He-" Lucifer stammers, and then he finally confesses, "Yes. He's my mate."

"How old?"

"Seven."

Rowena hums. "Long time to wait. But he's a cutie, and he'll probably grow up nice."

"You don't think it's strange?"

"Oh, it definitely is. But his mom is right, he's lucky to have you. And you're lucky to have him."

"What gave me away?"

"The way you watched him. And you were so proud when he had the idea to sue Alastair. I've never seen that expression on your face before."

"I'll need to watch myself. People can't know he's my mate."

Rowena rolls her eyes. "Nobody who knows you would think you would take advantage of a child, Lucifer."

"It would be too easy. Sam would already do anything I asked. I don't want to hurt him."

"I know, Lucifer. You love him already, I can tell."

"I can't!" Lucifer proclaims, looking fearful. "I can't love him. Not yet. He's far too young."

"Platonic love, Lucifer."

"For his own good, I can't be anything other than a brother figure. I just can't risk it. He's a child!"

"I know, Lucifer," Rowena agrees, reaching out to cup his face. "You don't have to be afraid. He doesn't know, that much is obvious. And I don't think he'd let you hurt him."

"I can't keep talking about this. How soon is this baby due?"

"I'm apparently already halfway done. The baby is already kicking."

"That's wonderful!"

She laughs melodically. "That's because it's not your kidneys the baby is kicking, darling."

"I concede the point." He grows serious suddenly. "Rowena," he begins, taking both her hands in his own, "I will help you with the baby. Anything I can do to help, I will."

"I know, darling. Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you," she says as she hugs him.

"Your life would be so dull."

"You're ruining the moment."

"It's a gift."

"Speaking of gifts, we should begin research on how to sue. But I have a major test tomorrow, so I can't start tonight. And don't you dare do all the work. In fact, no starting without me."

"Oh, come on!"

"I mean it!"

"You suck!"

"How would you know?"

"Rowena!" Lucifer barks, sounding mildly horrified. 

"Lighten up, Lucifer. Like you wouldn't want Sam to do the same."

"He's a child!"

"I'm not talking about now, you complete idiot! I'm talking about later, when you are both consenting adults, if he wanted to, would you let him?"

"I'm not talking about this with you!"

"You're such a prude, Lucifer." 

It's a running joke they've had for years, and so Lucifer retorts as he always does, "And you're such a slut." The words register in his brain, and he's mortified. "I am so sorry!"

"For what? You're right, now more than ever," she snickers. "I'm going home now, before you can shove your foot in your mouth any further. Ta, darling."

"I hate you!" he calls, and she blows him a dramatic kiss as she heads down the sidewalk. 

Lucifer keeps his promise that night. He doesn't look up any information on suing anyone, but he does research how to become a lawyer. Sam's given him a marvelous idea- he's going to become a lawyer and help many disadvantaged Omegas. Sam is brilliant. 

By two a.m. Lucifer has a plan of attack developed for his future. He's going to Harvard to become a lawyer; it shouldn't be too difficult to go there. He just has to keep his grades up through senior year. 

"Luce, come to bed. What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Bal. I'm coming."

Lucifer shuts down the computer and heads to their room, climbing up to the top bunk. He lays in silence, tossing and turning. "Just tell me," Balthazar calls up to him. 

"You'll hate me."

Balthazar scrambles up onto the top bed, crossing his legs Indian-style. "Start talking."

"I'm thinking about going to Harvard. And by thinking I mean that's definitely what I want."

"Luce, that's marvelous! For what?"

"Lawyer. When Sam suggested it today something just clicked, Bal. It was like 'yes, that's what I want to do. I want to help Omegas like that.'"

"Of course it was Sam's idea."

"Don't be a jerk. He only mentioned lawyering, I was the one who decided I wanted to be one. You were there for that conversation."

"I know, I'm teasing, Luce."

"But you're not upset that I'll be going so far away?"

Balthazar drops his gaze suddenly, biting his lip. It's one of his tells. He knows something he thinks Lucifer will be upset about. "Bal?" Lucifer prompts. 

"I wanna go to Cambridge."

"Cambridge? Like, in England?"

Balthazar nods, eyes still averted. "For what?"

"Linguistics."

"Bal, isn't linguistics... languages?"

Balthazar nods, still biting his lip.

"God, Bal, that's pretentious, even for you," Lucifer teases. Balthazar shoves him, forgetting that they're on the top bunk and there's no where to shove Lucifer to. Lucifer smacks his back soundly on the wood of the bunk bed and ricochets back up, laughing wildly the whole time. 

"Quiet!" Uriel barks, knocking on their shared wall, and Lucifer and Balthazar have to smother frantic laughter into their pillows. 

When they finally get themselves back under control, Lucifer whispers, "I'm okay if you want to go to Cambridge. Really." Balthazar wraps his arms around him, holding him tightly. "But if you don't come back with a British accent, I refuse to call you my twin any longer."

"I just won't come back."

"Thank you Jesus!" Lucifer exalts, and Uriel bangs on the wall again. "Sorry!"

"We need to get to bed. We have to be up in three hours!"

"Stay with me tonight."

"Luce-"

"C'mon, Bal. We just talked about splitting up for the first time ever. Just sleep with me tonight."

"If you kick me in your sleep, or snuggle up thinking I'm Sam, I reserve the right to make sure you don't wake up."

"You couldn't kill me, Bal. You'd miss me too much."

"Fine, whatever. Shut up, Luce." The twins wrap themselves around each other, so entangled you can't tell where one ends and the other begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is 13  
> Dean is 13  
> Sam is 9  
> Lucifer is 19  
> Michael is 21

Dean is alone in his room for once when Mary comes knocking at his door. He's working on homework, but Mary's visit promises a distraction. 

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, honey. Can we talk for a minute?"

Dean closes his textbook, algebra abandoned for the moment. He pats the bed, and Mary comes to sit with him. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Cas."

"What about him? Is he sick?"

"No sweetie, Cas is fine. But Becky and I wanted to talk with the both of you about some things."

"Like what, Mom?"

"Before I begin, I want to tell you that this conversation is in no way an attack on you or Cas. Becky and I are both very proud of you two."

"Okay?"

"We're concerned about your ages and your mate status. I'm not sure if you've realized this, but Becky and Chuck had Michael very early on in life. Some people might say too early, even. We don't want you and Cas to make the same mistakes they did."

Dean leaps from the bed, ready to defend his friend's brother. "Michael's not a mistake! That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Sweetheart, no. I'm not trying to say Michael was a mistake. I'm trying to caution you and Cas. Can you sit back down please?" Dean does so begrudgingly. "Honey, Becky and I are trying to keep you and Cas from starting your adult life too soon. We don't want to see you get pregnant too early in life and be unable to get ahead in life. We want you and Cas to succeed in everything, and you may not be able to do that with a child."

"Who said anything about a child?" Dean asks, now thoroughly confused. He has no idea where his mom is going with this. 

"Dean, the point is, we don't want you and Cas to become a teenage pregnancy statistic. And we're worried you might become one."

"Why? Because Cas and I make out all the time? Oh, and we're always naked around each other-" he begins sarcastically. 

"Dean." Mary sounds very serious, so Dean falls quiet. "No. I did tell you that we are not having this conversation because you've done something wrong. We want to help you steer clear of our mistakes."

Dean looks away, arms crossed angrily over his chest. "Cas and I aren't like that. We don't even kiss."

"I know, sweetheart. But if there's hormones, you might both want to do things neither of you are ready for."

"How do you know we're not ready? We might be," Dean argues. Mary sighs, realizing she's lost her logical approach with her eldest. Now he's just going to argue with everything she says. 

"Dean, we want you two to leave your bedroom door open at all times."

"No way, Mom! That's not fair! I don't want you guys to overhear the stuff I say to Cas; it's none of your business! Besides, Cas and I aren't going to do stuff that gets us pregnant."

"Those are the rules, Dean."

"They're dumb rules," he sulks. 

"Dean, I am trying to look out for the two of you here."

"Maybe Sammy should have to leave his door open too. 'Cuz if Cas and I are going to get naked, how do we know Lucifer and Sam aren't? I mean, sure, Sam's a little young, but how do we know unless that door is open?"

"Dean Winchester!" Mary cries, but before she can continue a sniff interrupts them. Both angry Winchesters look up to see Cas in the doorway. 

"Hi, Mrs. Winchester. Can I talk to Dean please? Alone?" he requests in between sniffs, wiping tears from his cheeks. 

Mary nods, then yanks Dean into a hug. He's stiff as a board in her arms. "I know you're angry, but I am trying to look out for you both," she concludes, then she leaves the room, giving Cas a hug on the way out. 

"What's wrong?" Dean demands the second Mary's footsteps fade away down the stairs. 

"Mom said Michael was a mistake."

Dean nods grumpily. "My mom said the same thing."

"It just makes me feel terrible inside, Dean. Like, I lived thirteen years of my life and had no idea that my parents thought he was a mistake. Do you think he knows I don't feel the same way?"

"I'm sure he does, Cas."

"But what if he doesn't? I wish I could just wrap my arms around him right now and let him know how much I love him."

Dean gets up and clicks his door closed, though it's been less than five minutes since Mary initiated the no-closed-doors rule. "What if we could?"

"Could what?"

Dean's getting excited now, grinning at Cas. "What if we could go wrap our arms around Michael."

"Dean, we can't. Michael's away at Harvard. That's not close to Lawrence, Kansas."

"Sure we could. We both have money, and we could just go to Massachusetts. I mean, we're married, which means your family is my family. So, Michael's my brother too. And if he thinks that he's unwanted and his family thinks he's a mistake, then we should definitely go and let Michael know how much we both love him, and, most importantly, tell him we don't think he's a mistake."

"But Dean, our parents will never let us do this," Cas points out logically.

"Well, we're not exactly going to go ask for permission, Cas. Here, you Google the prices for a flight from here to Massachusetts. I'm going to look up the closest airports."

Dean sits at the computer and begins looking up the information. After some time, he swivels to face Cas. "What did you find?"

"We can do it. And for relatively cheap, too. So if we're leaving from our airport in Kansas City, code MCI, we can fly into Boston Logan Airport, code BOS, from Southwest Airlines for $110 a person."

"What are the airline codes? Are they important?"

"I don't know, but the website gives them so I figure they must matter at least a little."

Dean shrugs. "Okay, moving on. I can hire us Ubers to get to the airport and to Harvard."

"Should I book the flight?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great deal."

Cas runs next door. "I stole Lucifer's credit card. We can pay him back in cash once we get back." Cas prints out airline tickets, then confirms their flight. "Dean, our flight leaves in three hours. We should be there in an hour because I've heard you should always leave two hours to get through security."

"Go pack and be quick. Let's take our backpacks. Tell your parents you're going out with me, then get back here." 

Cas runs off and is back in less than fifteen minutes. Then he helps Dean pack, because Dean's closet is starting to look like it exploded out onto his bed. 

"Mom, Cas and I are going out!" Dean shouts.

"Take Sam with you!"

Dean and Cas both shoot each other frantic looks. "Lucifer," Cas suggests softly. 

In a few minutes they have a gangly child with them, swinging him in between them as they walk back to Cas'. It's easy to suggest a game of hide-and-seek once they drop him with Lucifer. Sam takes off running as Lucifer begins to count, and Dean and Cas sneak out the front door and down the sidewalk until they're one block away, then get an Uber. Within minutes they're headed to the airport. 

The trek through the airport is relatively easy, because Cas puts on his 'I'm an adorable child' face and asks the closest friendly looking person for help because he and his boyfriend are trying to get to Massachusetts. The woman takes pity on them and guides them through the airport like they're her own children. She drops them at their gate and gives them strict instructions to stay there until the flight boards, and to keep their bags with them at all times. 

Both boys do as the helpful stranger suggested and load onto the airplane when it's time without further trouble. 

"We're lucky you're so cute," Dean remarks as they take off, "because people are more willing to help us."

Cas shrugs. "It's a curse."

"Not this time."

Cas curls into Dean without another word and falls asleep. He sleeps most of the flight, right up until the pilot is telling people to fasten their seatbelts for the descent into Boston. 

Dean latches on tightly to Cas as they exit the plane, guiding him through the hubub. As soon as they're free of the mess he orders yet another Uber. After Cas pulls up Michael's address to his small apartment off campus, they're headed there. 

Michael's apartment looks okay from the outside. It's nothing spectacular, but it's not a permanent home either. He reaches out and pounds on the door. No response. 

"What if he's in class?" 

"We wait," Dean answers matter-of-factly as he raps on the door again. 

A loud growl is heard from inside the apartment, then Michael's voice yells, "Coming!" He rips the door open and stares at them in shock. "Dean? Cas? What are you two doing here?"

Cas bursts into tears, flinging himself at his brother. Thankfully, Michael has had plenty of experience dealing with Cas and his crying episodes, so he invited them in while still trying to calm Cas. 

"Michael?" A pretty red-headed girl leaves a back room, then gasps as she sees Cas. "Is he okay?"

"I think so. Listen, it's-"

"Not a good time for you? I can see that. We'll do this again some other day?" she suggests. 

"I'm so sorry."

The girl crosses over and kisses him. "That's more important. I'll still be here when you're done with him."

"I'll call you."

"Looking forward to it." She saunters out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Michael sighs in exasperation as soon as his door closed. "Why are you two here?"

"Mistake!" Cas sobs. 

"What about steak?" Michael questions, completely befuddled. Cas just sobs louder, arms thrown around Michael's neck instead of his waist.

"Dean?" Michael questions.

Dean collapses on Michael's couch. "My mom decided to give me 'The Talk.' And your mom talked with Cas. And they both said it was a mistake to have you so early, and we were worried that maybe you thought you weren't loved, so we came here so we could tell you we do love you."

"Guys, I know you two love me. You didn't have to come all the way to Harvard to tell me. I know." He hugs Cas tightly, then hugs Dean. 

"Michael, can I use your bathroom?" Cas questions.

"Yeah, sure. It's off in the bedroom, second door on the right."

Cas starts screaming and crying all over again. Michael takes off running, instantly frightened for his younger brother. "Cassie!"

Cas is standing in Michael's room, holding a box of- oh s**t. Michael had left a box of condoms on the bed, and Cas is holding them in his hands. He's sobbing his little heart out. "I didn't know you were going to mate her! I'm so sorry!"

Michael takes the box and tosses it against the wall. It ricochets off and lands somewhere unseen, hopefully to never see the light of day with a baby brother in his room. "I know, okay? I know. Just- just go to the bathroom, and then we'll talk."

Cas goes into the bathroom. They hear him gasp and gag for air as he tries to calm himself down. 

Michael glances at Dean. "Do my parents know you're here?" Dean shakes his head no. "Do your parents know you're here?" Another head shake. "Go call them. Right now."

"Michael! Why?" Dean whines. 

"Because if I was a betting man I would place money on the fact that this harebrained scheme was your idea and not Cassie's. So go call your mother, Dean Winchester."

Dean walks off sulking. "Give me the phone when you're done so I can reassure her you're okay," Michael calls after him. A few minutes later Dean comes back in, begrudgingly holding the phone out to Michael. 

"Hey Mary, it's Michael...mmmhmmm....well it was certainly a surprise, that's for sure...no it's fine, she was totally understanding... I know, right? Oh, of course I will, Mary. Listen, I'll put them back on a flight Sunday...yeah, Martin Luther King Day will give them a day to rest before going back to school. And I'll talk to them. Oh absolutely. No Mary really, it's not a big deal. It's great to see Cassie, and you know I think of Dean as a little brother too... yeah I'll handle that. I'll appeal to their logistical side. I've got it all under control. Uh-huh. Well I love you guys, give my family my love, and Sam too. Remind all the pipsqueaks to write me- Lucifer is the only one who does. Yeah. Love you too. Bye."

"Mom's really mad," Dean whispers as Michael hangs up.

"Her child ran away and jumped on a plane, wouldn't you be mad?" 

He looks up to see Dean wipe a tear from his cheek. "We thought maybe you felt unloved," Dean mumbles. "We were just trying to help."

Michael embraces him tightly. "I know, Dean. It's alright."

"We didn't mean for you not to be able to mate that girl."

"She's okay. Anna's very forgiving. We'll just mate later."

The flush of the toilet preludes Cas. He smiles tentatively as he spots Dean and Michael together. Michael holds out his other arm and Cas crawls eagerly onto the bed. He curls up against Michael's left side, smoothing fingers through his hair. He's calmer now, thankfully. 

When they finally sit up again, Michael speaks. "You know, Mom and Mary were right about it being a mistake to have me so early. It was much more difficult on Dad and her to try and survive. But that doesn't mean they thought I was a mistake, just that they shouldn't have had me so early." He grabs his laptop. "See, once you get mated you have to worry about taking care of TWO of you, not just one. There's rent, water, sewage, trash, electricity, clothes, food, cars, insurance... and with a child there's even more."

He navigates to his budget, and slowly and painstakingly walks them through the process of moving out. Then he explains the added cost of a baby, and why Becky and Mary would caution against having a baby yet. Both boys are paying attention and not fighting with him. Better yet, Cas isn't crying either. 

Afterward Michael takes them out for dinner and a movie. By then it's quite late, so they get back to the apartment and get ready for bed right away. Dean is relegated to the living room futon, while the brothers share the queen-size bed. 

"Michael? Can I tell you a secret?" Cas asks, leaning on one elbow as he stares into Michael's soul. 

Michael debates about ignoring him- 6 a.m. is way too early to get up for class- but then rationalizes that he would still be awake if he mated Anna right now like he had originally planned. "Sure, Cassie. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I don't want to have sex. It looks scary. But Dean does, and I don't want to tell him no."

"Cassie, if you don't want to, that's okay. But you need to talk with Dean about that, because if you don't both of you are going to be miserable. You know, there is such a thing as asexual."

"What's that?"

"They're in relationships, but don't want to have sex, ever."

"I think that's me."

"Okay Cassie. You're fourteen. There's still time to figure it out, either way. And if you are, I won't love you any less. Now please go to sleep, your big brother is tired."

"Michael?"

"I'mma strangle you, Cassie," Michael growls without opening his eyes. 

"I'm thirteen, Michael." Michael wallops him with the pillow, then falls asleep to the sound of his brother's giggles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is 21  
> Sam is 11

Unlike Michael, who decided to leave home at nineteen, Lucifer and Balthazar are both ready to leave the summer after they turn twenty -one. It's nearing that time now. Bal has been clingy lately, nearby all the time like he doesn't want to be away from his twin any sooner than he has to be. Consequently, he's also been hanging around with Sam, Rowena, and Rowena's son Crowley, because that's who Lucifer wants to be with. 

They're in the Novak's pool at the moment, just days before they'll all separate. Sam's in the water with Crowley, splashing him as the two battle to get the biggest waves. Lucifer, Rowena, and Balthazar sit on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water, far enough away so Sam can't hear what they're saying thanks to how loud the toddler is.

"Are you boys all packed yet?"

"Yeah! I'm ready to go, but at the same time I'm scared out of my mind. England's so far away."

"You'll be fine! And just think, you'll probably meet loads of beautiful girls with British accents," teases Lucifer.

"Ah yes, the accents. Really the only thing to consider when settling on a college," Rowena drawls. 

She shoves him, Lucifer shoves back and then has to grab her because she's off balance and nearly falls in the pool. "I hate you," she tells him. 

"Yeah yeah. You'll miss me once I'm gone."

"I'll never admit it." She watches her son and Sam play together in the water. "How's he taking it?"

Lucifer shrugs. "I'm not so sure he understands I'm leaving. I haven't really explained it."

"Honey, what are you waiting for? The day you leave?"

As though he knows he's being talked about, Sam looks toward the three adults. He says something to Crowley, helping the toddler swim closer to where the adults are sitting. Once close enough he pulls himself out of the pool and drapes his lanky body over Lucifer. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking, that's all."

"Nervous about leaving?"

"You know about that?"

"Mom told me. She was surprised you hadn't."

Lucifer winces. "Sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Any way, really. I'm not picky."

"Sam, play!" Crowley calls in the water. 

"In a minute! Luce, you'll be great at Harvard. Michael has already gone and did it, after all. But you need to get better grades cuz you're smarter than him. Don't tell him I said that, though. You'll kick butt then come back home and be with us again. And Bal will come back too, so we can be a family again."

"And where will you be in all of this, Sam?"

Sam frowns, dropping his gaze suddenly. "High school, probably. It's gonna suck."

Lucifer laughs. "It won't last forever. You'll write to me, right? Often?" He feels uncharacteristically shy asking, but he should let Sam know he's important, and that Lucifer isn't going to forget about him. 

"Sure. And hey! Michael met Anna at college, maybe you'll find your Omega there too!" 

"SAM!"

"Sorry Crowley! I guess my time's up, huh buddy?" He dives into the pool, splashing the three adults. "Hey Crowley, watch this!" Sam dives under and does a handstand, walking toward the boy while under the water. 

"You still haven't told him?"

"He's a child, Rowena. And I'm leaving. How would that be fair? I mean, if it takes four years to get a degree, I'll be back when I'm twenty-five. He'll be fifteen. He won't even be allowed to drive by the time I graduate. I just don't think that's fair, to put those expectations on him."

"I guess. I just think you both deserve to be happy."

"I am happy. I promise. And I will talk to him. After I come back, I'll probably tell him. But not right now. I'll let him be a child a while longer."

"Lu'fer!" Crowley calls. "Play!"

"Sorry, can't. I don't have swim trunks today."

Sam mumbles something to the baby, who nods. Then he's off like a shot, streaking through the water and pulling himself out again. "Bal, help me!" Sam shouts, as he collapses on Lucifer's back. 

"No, no, wait! Bal if you throw me in-"

Bal has Lucifer's arms wrenched behind his back. "Grab his legs Sam!" he bellows gleefully. 

Sam scrambles to grab Lucifer's legs, and Lucifer fights but not too hard because he wouldn't want to kick Sam. "No no no!" Lucifer shouts. 

"On the count of three, we're going to swing him out into the water. One! Two! Three!"

Lucifer is launched into the pool. He comes up spluttering. Crowley laughs and claps for Lucifer. "You're a dead man, Balthazar!" 

"Yay! He's in the water now Crowley!" Sam yells exuberantly right next to Lucifer. 

Lucifer grabs for a pool noodle. "You're in for it now!" he shouts good-naturedly, smacking Sam lightly on the head. Sam shrieks and goes under to avoid getting hit, but received a blast of water to the face when he resurfaces, courtesy of Lucifer. 

"Me too, me too!" Crowley insists, so Lucifer smacks him too. Sam sneaks up behind him and jumps on him, so Lucifer sinks dramatically beneath the water. 

It's easy to nip Sam's leg while he's there, which makes Sam yank away yelling "Shark!" Lucifer surfaces and begins the Jaws themesong as he swims toward Crowley. He grabs the baby and bites his leg too, light enough that it couldn't count as a bite. 

"Oh no! The shark's got Crowley!" Sam screams. 

"Shark! No shark, no bite me!"

"No? Who should I bite, then?" Lucifer asks, mouth open wide inches from the baby's chubby leg preparing for a second bite. 

"Mommy!"

Lucifer charges out of the pool and toward Rowena as she jumps up. "You better run!" he taunts as she backs away slowly. She makes a break for the pool, Lucifer tackling her from behind as she makes her escape. He bites her leg as they both hit the water, much to her son's amusement. "Gotcha!"

Sam whoops. "Are you coming in too, Balthazar?"

Balthazar strips off his shirt, then shorts, and dives in the water. "Ew, you're almost naked!" Sam yells. 

Balthazar hooks his thumbs onto his boxers. "I'll be completely naked in a minute."

Lucifer's snarl echoes across the water. Sam looks toward him questioning, not understanding what might be wrong. If he was presented, or if Balthazar wasn't practically his brother, Sam could understand why that would be wrong. But he was Balthazar, he didn't mean anything by it. 

"Body inadequacy," Balthazar stage-whispers. "Since we're twins. But you'll obviously realize I'm the better-looking twin if I strip."

Sam giggles and Balthazar pounces on the baby so the moment passes. They swim together for hours, until Mary comes next door looking for Sam. 

"Sammy, Dean and Cas are looking for you. They said you're going to a movie?"

"Oh yeah! Bye guys!" Sam shoots over to the edge, pulling himself out of the pool in spite of the ladder literally right next to him. He towels off quickly and jumps the gate separating their properties with ease. 

The second he's gone, Bal says, "Way to confuse him, Luci."

"Did you tell him you're leaving?" Mary asks, kicking her flip-flops off and dangling her toes in the water. 

"Apparently you handled that. I did tell him, though."

"I figured he knew!"

"I know. But then Bal had to go running his stupid mouth..."

"It was a joke, Lucifer!" Bal cuts in. 

"Brother or not, you will lose both hands if you ever joke about taking your underwear off in Sam's presence ever again."

"Duly noted. Sorry. It really was a joke."

"Balthazar, stop teasing your brother. And don't make offensive jokes, it's tasteless, tacky, and beneath you."

"I know, Mary. I just thought it was funny. It wasn't. Besides, he's like my brother. I've changed his diaper. And he's going to be my brother-in-law someday. I don't think of him romantically at all! I know he's off limits!"

"I'm just saying, making those kind of jokes can get you into a lot of trouble, especially since you're going to college."

"I'm sorry."

Lucifer nods, his only concession to his brother's apology. 

"Lucifer Novak!" Mary chides. 

"I accept your apology."

"Lucifer! Balthazar! Uriel!" Gabe bellows, slamming the door of their house. 

"Out here!" 

"You guys!" Gabriel slams the screen door next as he bolts out. "Hi Mary! I found my mate! Her name is Kali, and she's tall, and gorgeous, and she looks like a goddess. She's perfect! She's got this dark skin, and luscious black hair, and beautiful almond eyes, and- and- and I can't believe I found her! I gotta go call Michael and tell him!" 

"Congratulations!" They all yell as a group as Gabriel reenters the house. 

"Where is Uriel?" Mary asks curiously. "I never see him."

"Neither do we," Bal answers. 

"So, where do you think Gabriel met his mate?"

Bal says, "Probably a candy shop, knowing Gabe."  
.........................................................................................  
Lucifer stands nervously outside Michael's apartment, bouncing his suitcase off his knees alternatively. He's already knocked, and Michael and  
Anna are both supposed to be home, but no one comes to the door. Finally a woman with fiery red hair that is probably Anna yanks open the door. Her mascara is smeared dramatically down her face and her eyes are red-rimmed from tears. "Hi. You're Lucifer?" Lucifer nods, voice failing him as he stares at the pain clearly written across her face. "Come on in."

He stares around their little apartment, taking in the place that will be his home as well for the next few years. "Thanks. Where's my brother?"

"Only God knows." She huffs a sarcastic laugh. "Probably off somewhere acting like a freakin' idiot, and panicking because he's a freaking idiot."

"Freaking idiot normally isn't how people would describe my brother."

"Then those people are-"

"Freaking idiots. I know. Anyway, Michael?"

"He left two hours ago. I told him we're having a baby. I figured he'd be happy."

"He wasn't?"

"He looked terrified, and then he left. Didn't say a word. I don't know what's going through that man's head, but I'm going to kill him when he gets back here."

Lucifer sighs. "Not if I kill him first. Any place in particular he might be?"

"He really likes that bar on the corner here."

"If it's on the corner, why didn't you go get him?"

"Honey, I'm carrying the baby of my mate. I know my worth. That boy is coming to me or he's getting his butt out of here, I don't care which. So check the bar on the corner. Beyond that I can't think of anywhere."

"I'll go get him."

Lucifer navigates to the bar easily enough. Michael can be seen through the window. Lucifer enters and slaps his ID on the counter as he slides on the stool next to Michael. "I'll have whatever he's got," he says, gesturing to Michael. 

The bartender slides it to him. "You want a tab or pay as you go?" Lucifer hands the girl his card in answer and downs the shot. 

"Good God that's foul!"

Michael laughs, finally spinning to face his brother. "Did you hear the news?" He asks, face flushed red and eyes bright in a way Michael's normally aren't. "Anna and I are having a baby. We're pregnant."

"So why are you here?" Lucifer asks. It's not like Michael to get drunk, or to drink at all, really. 

Michael's face falls quickly. "I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"Fatherhood! Do you remember that time that we went grocery shopping with Cassie when he was two?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific," Lucifer mumbles.

Michael talks over him as though he doesn't even hear him. "We left him at the grocery store! I got the whole way home before I realized it! I abandoned my baby brother in a grocery store at two years old. Anything could have happened! And then one time, I left Gabe play with knives- well, I didn't leave him, leave him, but he picked up a knife and I didn't realize it, and he split his face and now he has a small scar on his chin because I couldn't watch him well enough! That's neglect!" Michael barrels on, waving his hands and gesticulating wildly as he talks faster and faster. "You fell out of a tree when I was babysitting and broke your collarbone, Balthazar nearly drowned in the pool, and Uriel almost got hit by a car! I almost killed all of my siblings! And now Anna tells me she's pregnant, but she doesn't know I'm going to accidentally kill the baby!"

The entire bar goes dead silent and judgmental eyes swivel to them as Michael screams the last sentence. Lucifer cringes internally. "Please be rational, Michael."

"I am being rational!"

"First off, you're two years older than me. I was five when I fell out of that tree, you shouldn't have been watching me to begin with. That was Mom and Dad's fault. Balthazar nearly drowned in the pool in front of all of us, you're not the only one responsible for him. Any one of us could have and should have noticed him. Uriel didn't listen and ran out in the street, that's why he nearly got hit," Lucifer states calmly and matter-of-factly. "As to Gabriel and Castiel, both of them came out none the worse for wear. In fact, I think if you call them right now, they will both tell you you'll be a great Dad." He holds out his own cellphone. "Actually, go outside and call them both right now. Tell them you're having a baby and ask what they think."

Michael spends an inordinate amount of time outside before he finally reenters the bar. "You're right. They're very happy. Both think I'll be good at this fatherhood thing."

"Told you so."

"I'm going to go back to Anna now. I hate to do this to you, especially on your first night here, but can you give us at least an hour to talk things through? I need to apologize for being such a royal jerk."

"Yes you do," Lucifer agrees. "You've got an hour and a half," he decides with a pointed glance at his watch. 

It takes a moment for Michael to understand, but then he's off like a shot. Lucifer lounges against the bar, then turns to the bartender. "Do you have 'Not Your Father's Root Beer?'" She slides it over. "What was that garbage Michael was drinking?"

"Kamikaze."

"Tastes like drinking furniture polish."

The girl laughs, then leans casually forward. "So you're Luci? In all the time Michael talked about you, he never mentioned Luci was a guy."

"Of course he didn't."

"He also mentioned he thought we'd be great friends. So, tell me about yourself. Michael's told me a lot, but I'd rather hear it from you."

Something about that strikes Lucifer. He leans back, away from the bartender. "Did he mention I know who my mate is?"

"Yes, he did. It's a shame, you're kinda cute. My mate would probably think so, too." She winks at him with that last statement, and he realizes he's misjudged her. She's not flirting with him, she's just friendly. She leaps the counter next to Lucifer as a tall brunette man enters. In the next instant she's in his arms kissing him passionately.

"I hope you don't greet all your customers like that."

"Just the cute ones," she quips, then abruptly changes tracks, "Michael's family finally arrived. Apparently Lucy is short for Lucifer."

The guy walks over, hand still tight around the bartender's waist. "Hi. Lucifer? I'm Azazel, but my friends call me Aze. And of course you've already met my mate and the love of my life, Lilith."

Lucifer stands to shake the guy's hand. "It's a pleasure."

"So Michael tells us you're going to be a lawyer? What kind, and what inspired you toward that particular path?" Aze asks as he climbs onto the barstool next to Lucifer. Lilith jumps the counter again, going over to take another guy's order. She spends her time alternating between talking to Lucifer and Aze and serving the other bar patrons, while Lucifer pours out his life story (minus some important details like Sam's age) to the couple. He never even feels his phone vibrate to let him know he can come back to the apartment. He gets that message five hours later after the bar closes down for the night and he, Aze, and Lilith split ways for the night. He grins and jogs back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I had this chapter written when I posted the last one, then realized it never saved. Half of it was completely gone, so I had to try and remember what I had written and rewrite it. That's why it took so long. :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is 16  
> Dean is 16  
> Uriel is 21

The day after Cas' sixteenth birthday, he wakes to sheets covered in sweat and a body radiating warmth to put a furnace to shame. Also, he feels lousy. This is not fair to feel this way, especially considering everyone is out of the house. Cas likes to be babied when he's sick. If Dean was around he'd settle for having Dean baby him, but Dean is visiting his Uncle Bobby a few towns over.

'Enough moping!' he orders himself fiercely. 'You're sixteen, act like it!' He kicks all the covers off and stumbles over to the air conditioner. It says it's at 75, so Cas jacks it down to 55. Then he strips down to his boxers and goes to raid the freezer, and lower every other air conditioner in the house to 55 as well. Possibly the air-conditioning is broken. He texts his father, who's with his mother at an author's conference. 'Think the air-conditioning is broken, just to forewarn you. Hope you're having a great time. Love, Cas.'

Dad responds instantly: 'K.'

Sighing in frustration, Cas puts his phone down and surveys the freezer. His stomach feels so empty it's like he's never eaten anything. There is a half gallon of cookies-n'-cream in the freezer, and he eats that. The whole container. It cools him off a little bit, but there's still beads of sweat all over his body. This is disgusting. 

He troops up to the bathroom, carrying a huge pitcher of ice with him that he filled with ice from the fridge. Thank goodness they have an ice maker, because otherwise Cas doesn't know what he would do. Spontaneously combust into a puddle of sweat, possibly. He continues lugging ice up the stairs. It takes what feels like a century to fill the tub with ice. He stands back, surveying the tub with pride for a moment, before he strips his boxers off and steps into the ice bath. He stays in until the ice melts, which is much less time than he had hoped for, and crawls out still feeling like a marshmallow being toasted over a campfire.

Standing up to get out of the tub proves to be a huge mistake. His stomach cramps angrily, letting him know it's not happy with the position change. Considering the half-gallon of ice cream in his stomach, he winds up kneeling in front of the toilet vomiting the entire contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. When he finally gets up again he's in tears, eyes burning from the strength of the stomach cramps and vomiting. He staggers over to the medicine cabinet and grabs the thermometer, finally realizing he's sick.

The thermometer tells him he's running a hundred and five degree fever. This sends Cas into a panic, because he's pretty certain he's heard before that a hundred and four is enough to start injuring your brain. He's sobbing now, because he's done everything he can think to cool himself down and absolutely nothing helped. He doesn't want to lose brain cells, but it seems there's no other choice. Cas crawls to his room and drags himself into bed, sobbing miserably all the while. He wants Mommy. Or Daddy. Or Dean. He drifts off, fever-addled brain contributing to strange dreams that he doesn't understand.   
.........................................................................................  
Uriel holds the door open for his friend from college, Raphael, allowing the guy into the house. They had a peer project on the Pygmalion Effect for Psychology 101. Uriel has already spoken with his parents and gotten it cleared for them to work on the project at home. "Why the f**k is your house so cold?" Raphael demands.

Uriel frowns. "I don't know. My brother should be home, there's no reason for it to be this cold."

He starts bumping the temperature up on the air conditioner closest to the front door, until it's up at 74, right where he likes it. As he goes around increasing the temperature on all the air conditioners, he realizes that the cookies-n'-cream ice cream he bought as a study snack is gone. He only bought it last night. "Cassie, if you ate my ice cream I'm going to freakin' kill you!" he calls.

Cas doesn't respond.

"Dude, do you mind if I get a drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Help yourself. The glasses are next to the microwave," Uriel says, trying to figure out where Cas is. 

"There's no ice in your dispenser,"

Uriel hums absentmindedly, very concerned about Cas now. He doesn't notice Raphael's head snap up and his nostrils flare as he scents the air. He does however notice when the man takes off for the stairs.

Without understanding why, he moves to block him. "What are you doing?" he demands, arms folded menacingly in front of his chest. 

"There's an Omega in heat upstairs. I'm going to get them."

"Over my dead body," Uriel replies, posturing aggressively. 

"Uriel?" Cas' small voice floats down the stairs. "I'm sick." Uriel sees his brother standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in nothing but boxers and a sheet. Now, with an Alpha intent on getting to his brother, is not the best time to take fashion advice from 'Sherlock.' Raphael charges, but Uriel catches him as he darts by and yanks him back, pinning his arms behind his back. 

"Cas, look at me and do everything I say. I'm going to help you. Walk back to your room, slowly. Do not run, no matter what you do. Keep eye contact with me the whole time. Start now," he orders, tone commanding but reassuring. Cas does as he's ordered, shutting himself in his room and locking the door. 

Raphael is drug to the door. "Get out," Uriel orders. The door slams and Uriel is alone. He inhales in relief, sucking in the scent of his baby brother in heat. Well, not so much a baby now, is he? Cassie's hit his heat, something even Gabriel hasn't done yet. 

Uriel goes upstairs, thanking whoever made Omegas for ensuring their scent is different to their family members than to unrelated Alphas. It means he'll be able to care for his brother without fear of raping him. 

"It's me," Uriel calls as he raps on Cas' door. 

Cas unlocks it, whimpering. "I hurt so bad."

"I know, baby. Do you have your phone?" 

Cas frowns uncertainly. "I think... it's downstairs? By the freezer? I ate all your ice cream."

"Yeah, I saw that. That's alright, Cassie. What's the passcode to your phone?"

"0901, it's the date Dean and I met," answers Cas, a small smile going across his face as he thinks of his mate. Next thing Uriel knows he's on the floor groaning in pain. "Hurts! Make it stop!"

Uriel falls to his knees, holding his brother and soothing him, running his fingers through damp ebony hair. "It's alright," he reassures mindlessly. 

When the cramps are over Uriel puts him back into bed, tears streaming down Cas' face. "You're going to be fine," he promises before he runs downstairs. 

Cassie's phone is on the counter nearest the freezer, and Uriel grabs it urgently. In seconds he's phoning Dean. 

"Hey, this is Sam on Dean's phone! Dean's on the potty right now!"

"Hi Sammy, it's Uriel."

"Why are you calling?" Sam asks. "And my name is Sam, not Sammy." 

"Sorry Sam. I need you to go get your brother right now. It's really important."

"Dean!" Sam screams directly into the phone, causing Uriel to wince and hold the phone away from his ear.

He can still hear Dean cursing from the distance he's holding the phone away, then Dean comes on the line. "Hello?"

"Hi Dean, it's Uriel."

"What's wrong with Cas? Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine once he has his mate to help him get through his first heat."

Dean swears directly into the phone at maximum volume, causing Uriel to again hold the phone away from his ear. "Mom! We gotta get back home! Cas is in heat, that's why!" Uriel brings the phone back again in time to hear Dean say, "We'll be there in an hour. See you soon. And Uriel? Thanks."

Next, Uriel sends a group text to his family using his own phone: 'Omega in heat at our house. Gabriel, keep Kali out of the neighborhood.'

G: 'New phone, who dis?'

M: 'CASSIE is in heat?!'

B: 'Did you call Dean?'

U: 'Yes Bal, I did. Gabe, it's your brother, you idiot.'

G: 'Did you get a new phone?'

U: 'No.'

B: 'I gotta get to class. Give Cassie my best.'

U: 'Bye!'

M: 'Bye!'

G: 'Bye Loser.'

Uriel turns off his phone and heads back upstairs to his brother. "Hey, honey. Dean's on his way."

Cas starts bawling brokenly. "I don't want him to get sick too! I'm losing brain cells I'm running such a high fever!"

"No sweetie, you're not. That's only true of unpresented children. You're going into heat."

"I can't be! I'm not old enough to have a child!"

"Your body disagrees. But that doesn't mean you have to right now. And you probably shouldn't."

"I know! Dean and I talked to Michael and promised we wouldn't have sex." He gasps aloud. "I can't do this! I promised Mom and Mary and Michael we wouldn't! Call him back, tell him-" Whatever message Cas wants relayed is lost as he collapses screaming.

Uriel stares at him, unamused. "Cas," he finally speaks when his poor brother has screamed himself hoarse, "you're being silly now. Mom and Mary understand you're an Omega going into heat. And Dean and you both know to use condoms to not get pregnant. You'll be fine. You're becoming an adult, sweetie. This should be really exciting."

"From what I've seen of adulthood so far, I'm not too impressed," Cas mumbles, making Uriel snort. 

"Cheer up, baby boy. Dean's coming."

Cas makes a sturgeon face. "I smell like a rotten egg. I'm going to shower."

"You do not!" 

Cas frowns, sniffing around. "You're right! That's you!"

"Silence, infidel!" Uriel thunders, which makes Cas snicker until he's gasping in pain instead. 

"Can you wash my sheets?"

"You owe me big time!"

"I will buy you three containers of the ice cream I ate."

"Four!"

Cas leans around the door, clearly naked behind it. "Six. My final offer."

"Deal."

Cas blows him a kiss. "Love you!"

"Get showering! Your Prince Charming is coming!"

"Should I shave my face? You're an Alpha, what do you think?"

"Why do I care?"

There's a loud thud, then, "But do you think Dean will care?"

"What do you want?"

"Dean!"

"I meant the facial hair, moron! I don't care, and I'm going down to wash your sheets!" 

He does as promised, also grabbing Febreeze to try and rid the house of 'Omega in Heat' scent. It won't do to have Dean go wild the second his foot clears the front stoop. 

Uriel comes back to a whirlwind of clothes. "Which boxers look nicer?" Cas demands, holding up two pairs.

"Oh my God Cas, this is so far above and beyond the call of brotherhood!"

Cas barrels on. "Because the black and blue might look good with my eyes, but plain blue will match better, but black will slim me more."

"You're slim enough!"

"Are you sure, though? Dean's never seen me naked!"

"He will not notice. Trust me."

Cas turns back with a confused look as he pulls on the blue and black pair. "Black jeans... which shirt?" He glares at the jeans in his hands like they are personally responsible for the frustration he's experiencing. "I'm not wearing these yet." They get tossed onto the bed. "Do you think blue is good?"

"Whatever you want."

Cas sighs, pouting a bit now. "But what do you think?"

"Whatever you want, Cas."

"I don't know what I want!" Cas barks. He turns away, back to Uriel as he mumbles, "Sorry." His shoulders start shaking, and he releases a tell-tale sniff. 

Uriel stares at his back. "Cas, are you... crying?"

"No," Cas replies in a voice that wavers and betrays him. It suddenly hits Uriel that his brother is young, so very young, and not at all prepared to be a grown-up. He needs help. And if that help is over something stupid like which outfit to wear to make his mate think he's attractive, then Uriel needs to step up and provide an opinion because Cas has no one else right now. 

He wraps an arm around Cas, staring into the closet and pretending not to see his brother's tears. "What about this one? I know it wouldn't match your eyes, but it would match Dean's." The shirt in question is a forest green that Cas had picked especially because it matched Dean's eyes. "Then when he takes it off, you'll still have your black jeans and blue and black boxers to match you."

Cas wraps his arms around his chest, cinching the towel tighter. "Are you sure that's not tacky?"

"What do you think?"

A small smile flits across Cas' face. "I think it will be fine. I think he'll like knowing I thought of him."

Uriel nods. "Okay." He hands his brother the shirt, and it gets folded nicely on the bed. 

"How soon should Dean be here?" Cas asks softly, collapsing to the bed. 

Uriel checks his watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"Oh God. Tell him I can't!"

"Cas-"

"He can't see me naked! What if he realizes I'm not what he wants? My hair is always a disaster, my hips are too wide, and I'm honestly rather ugly!"

Uriel blinks at him, uncertain where to even begin ripping apart Cas' ridiculous argument. "Where on Earth did you get those stupid ideas?"

Blue eyes fill with tears. "Meg and her posse."

"Meg Masters? Cas, she's an idiot! Why would you listen to her?"

"She's not the only one who says it! A lot of the Alpha boys say it too, and if Dean gets into one more fight he's going to get expelled because he won't listen to me and just let it go!"

"Dean's about to be expelled?"

"He got into a screaming fight with Meg about my hips, and punched Ion when he said he wanted to bite me. He kicked Troy too when he suggested Dean leave me for Abby. When Meg grabs me hard enough to leave marks I try to hide it but he finds it and starts cursing at her and she hits him, but somehow it's his fault And he mouthed off to Ms. Naomi when she suggested he'd be better off with a different mate."

"Our principal said that?"

"She said I'm too weak and easily manipulated."

Uriel growls at this admission. If nothing else, this is completely unprofessional. 

"What if he bonds with me and realizes they're right?"

"Why would I realize they're right when they're so wrong it's nearly devastating?" Dean asks from the doorway, and Cas jumps. 

"Dean!" he exclaims, voice a mix of emotions all at once. Apparently Uriel's Febreeze job did far more than cover up the scent of Omega in heat, it also covered 'interested Alpha.' And Dean was certainly projecting that right now. "You weren't supposed to be here for another ten minutes!" accuses Cas as he dives for his jeans, scrambling to put on the outfit he intends for Dean to pull right back off.

Dean shrugs innocently. "I may have drove a bit faster than was recommended." He steps close until he's gathered Cas into his arms, none of the urgency Uriel expects in his movements. "I love you. I want to bond you. We're already married, this is the logical next step. Say I can mate you Cas, say you'll be mine and mine only forever. Promise me eternity, Cas."

Cas' eyes are nearly overflowing with tears as he choked out, "I do. I will. I promise. Eternity, Dean, or as much of it as we've been allotted." Their lips connect sweetly, and Uriel takes that as his cue to leave. 

"Cassie, you still need your sheets," he calls as a reminder for the couple. When he comes back a few minutes later, Dean is the one to pull the things from his arms and begin putting the sheets on the bed.

"Thank you, Uriel," Cas begins, "I know we haven't been close but I do truly appreciate everything you've done for me today. I will never forget it," he promises as he squeezes his brother's hand.

"It was my pleasure. Good luck, Cassie." Uriel squeezes his brother's hand and leaves the room, slipping quietly out of the house. The rest of his night will be spent at campus, though he can't begrudge his brother that, either. He hopes Dean has set his little brother's mind at ease.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is 25  
> Balthazar & Lucifer are 22  
> Uriel is 21  
> Gabriel is 19  
> Cas & Dean are 16  
> Sam is 12

Lucifer turns his phone on after class and it goes nuts as several text messages load at once. He starts reading, then calls Uriel immediately. There's no response. He growls and dials again. 

"Hey."

"Cassie is in heat? Is he okay? Is Dean there? Are Mom and Dad with him? Where were you? Why didn't you pick up the phone?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. H. See you tomorrow," Uriel says, very muffled. 

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Luce, you asked too many questions at once," Uriel answers in an easy-going manner. "I just figured you liked the sound of your own voice now that you've become a hotshot lawyer."

Lucifer growls into the phone. "I'm not a hotshot. Just answer the questions, Uriel."

"And you said I was the one who didn't have a sense of humor."

"You didn't!" Lucifer mutters flatly.

"I did, but you never really took the time to find out."

"That's not true!" Lucifer contests hotly. "I tried to talk to you, Michael, Bal, and I always reached out to you, but you wanted nothing to do with us!"

"Lucifer, you never once asked me to do anything that I actually enjoy doing. 'We're going to see an action movie, wanna come? We're going to a horror movie, wanna come? Haunted house?' Listen, I hate haunted houses and horror. And I don't really enjoy action movies either, I like comedies. Besides, we were friends when you were quieter too, but then Sam was born and your personality did a 180 because you had a baby to amuse."

Lucifer rakes his fingers through his hair in agitation. None of what Uriel says is untrue, and he knows it. "Listen, I'm sorry, Uriel. Really, I am. We must have hurt you so badly as children."

"Sometimes you did, Lucifer. I'm not going to lie to you."

"Why are you even talking to me? Just hang up the phone and give up on me."

"Throughout the years I've considered it. But Mom always tells me that you guys are my brothers, and I'll want you around some day."

"But today is not that day."

Uriel falls silent for a moment. "Was that a 'Lord of the Rings' joke?"

"I thought you said you didn't like action movies!"

"I don't. But we had to watch 'Lord of the Rings' for physics."

"Physics?"

"The spiders display bad physics."

"They do?"

"Yeah. I don't remember why actually, but I told my teacher it was because spiders should never be that big. You should have seen the look on her face!"

Lucifer howls with laughter. When he finally collects himself he says, "Man, I can just see the expression now! Poor woman! Back to Cas, though, is he really alright?"

"Well, I left the house now, I'm studying in the college's library here. But I'm the only person, the librarian just left for the night. Cas is at home with Dean. I had to call Dean in from vacation, he was about an hour away. I stayed with Cassie until he got to our house. Mom and Dad are away at some conference right now, and Gabe was at Kali's again. And of course I texted you big bad college boys who left home to update you."

Lucifer laughs again. "Yeah, sorry I didn't call earlier, I just got out of class."

"Of course we have opposing class schedules."

"What can I say, I'm a night owl!"

"You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm!"

Lucifer switches the phone to his other ear. "So besides Cas hitting his first heat and joining the ranks of mature adults, what else is new over there?"

"Well, Gabe is planning to start a bakery. He's actually looking into getting a business on the main street of town here."

"Really, a bakery? That's sweet!"

Uriel snickers, and Lucifer facepalms as he realizes the pun. "What else?" he tries to distract.

"Dad's been working on his fifth book. Mom's also working a lot of overtime at the hospital."

"Are they still running on that nurse shortage?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, they've been having that since I still lived there a year ago!"

"I know. Actually, Cas is talking about going to school to be a doctor or nurse. He wants to be in the healthcare field."

"Aw, my little Cassie a nurse? He'll be good at it, that's for sure! What's Dean think?"

"Well you know Dean. If Cas said he was interested in a star Dean would find a way to get him there. He's super supportive."

"He still want to be a mechanic?"

"Yes, and according to John Winchester the last time I saw him, his son is really good at it."

"Mechanics make a lot less money than nurses or doctors, though. At the risk of sounding sexist, do you think that will bother Dean?"

"It certainly doesn't seem to. So that's all with us, what's new on your end?"

"Wait, you didn't tell me anything about you!" protests Lucifer. He's walking home now, and sees Lilith out front of the bar sweeping off the door mat. They both wave to each other and he continues on.

Uriel laughs. "I'm not used to having to update anyone, sorry. I'm actually on the Dean's List at college."

"Atta boy! What GPA?"

"4.0," Uriel reports as Lucifer lets himself into the apartment. 

"That's fabulous! Congratulations!"

Michael and Anna look up from where they're sprawled out on the couch watching TV, so Lucifer moves the phone away from his mouth to inform them, "Uriel's got a 4.0."

"Great job!" Michael calls. 

Lucifer clicks the phone to speaker. "Okay, we're on speaker phone now," he calls softly so as not to wake the baby. 

"Hey Uriel, great job!"

"Thanks Michael!"

"Have you decided on a major yet? I know when you first went to school you didn't know."

"I've decided on environmental sciences."

"That sounds like an interesting field of study," remarks Anna. 

"Yeah it should be. Classes are really neat, I'm learning a lot so far. Is this Anna?"

"Yes."

"How's it going now that the baby is here?"

"Michael and I are slowly adjusting to raising a baby. He's almost a month old already."

"Already! And what name did you decide on, again?"

"Samandriel," Michael answers. "We kept with family tradition, it's an angel name. He's the angel of imagination."

"Are you going to give him a nickname? Because we already know a Sam."

"We've considered it since Michael first suggested the name Samandriel," Anna reassures him.

"Speaking of Sam, how's he been doing?" Lucifer asks, rejoining the conversation once more.

"What do you mean?"

Lucifer shrugs nonchalantly, forgetting for a second he's on the phone. "I haven't heard from him in eleven months."

"Dean says he writes to you."

"Maybe he has the wrong address," decides Lucifer. 

"If you've been writing our address wrong on each letter you send- twice a week for a year- then I'm sorry dearest brother but you are a complete imbecile and perhaps should be stopped from becoming a lawyer," Michael states with mocking assurance. 

"Objection!" Lucifer barks, then grins at Michael with a little 'see what I did there' grin. Michael ignores his younger brother. "Maybe I'll ask Mary when we talk again. I'm due to call her again some point next week."  
................................................................................................  
Lucifer talks to Mary on the phone Sunday. Once a month he checks in to be sure all is well with the Winchesters, a habit that is probably left over from the many times visiting and playing Alpha when John was out of town trucking. 

They talk for a while about nothing before Lucifer finally says, "So how is Sam?"

Mary chuckles. "You mean you don't know, with how often he's written to you?"

"I haven't gotten a letter from him in a while, Mary. I just didn't mention it because I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Well that's very concerning. I'll talk to him about it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."  
................................................................................................  
Sam's sitting in his room writing an essay when Mary knocks on his door. "Come in!" He leans back in the chair, stretching his prepubescent body out as he flexes his arms behind his head. "What's up, Mom?"

"Lucifer just called."

"Oh." Sam swivels his computer chair back to the laptop, fingers poised to begin writing again. He's done with this conversation.

Mary isn't. "Honey, why haven't you written to Lucifer lately?"

Sam shrugs. "I dunno, Mom."

"Sammy-"

"Mommy," Sam parrots. 

"Sam." Mary places her hand on the chair and spins him around so he's looking at her again. "What's going on? You and Lucifer used to be good friends."

"Yeah, but he's an adult now Mom," Sam says, trying to defend his actions as he rakes his fingers through his brunette hair. "If you read his letters to me, they're all about the classes he's taking and his lawyering stuff. He's ten years older than me, Mom! He's an adult! What am I supposed to write back, 'Dear Lucifer, my classes are going good, and I'm performing well in cross-country. Coach says I'm a natural, and one of the top scorers for the school. Let's see if that stays when I get to high school. Love, Sam.' That's boring Mom. And not at all adult-like!"

"Honey, I think Lucifer realizes you're still a child."

"It's dumb. I'm not writing. Besides, Cas doesn't write either, and they're brothers. If he doesn't, why should I?"

"Because you promised to."

"It's a waste of everybody's time. He's an adult now, I need to let him be one. I'll always be glad for the time he spent playing with me and treating me like an adult, but that's not reality. I'm not an adult and I can't keep acting like I am."

Mary frowns. "If that's how you feel, you should at least write back once to explain yourself."

Sam grimaces and turns back to his computer. "Maybe tomorrow, if I've got time."

He tries to keep writing his essay, but now he can't focus. It would be the polite thing to write back once to explain, his mom is right. Lucifer never treated him as though he didn't matter, but by ignoring his letters for the better part of a year Sam is treating him that way. It's not that he doesn't care, he just doesn't know what to say. He's always so conscious of the fact that Lucifer is an adult. Most adults he knows don't care about the things he does. 

Sam grabs a sheet of notebook paper, ripping it out of his notebook then carefully pulling off the jagged side so he can procrastinate a bit more. Then he begins to write.

'Dear Lucifer,  
Sorry I haven't written to you. Mom said you asked her why I haven't been writing. There's a part of me that wants to be mad at you for that, but I know I can't be since I've been ignoring your letters. It's only fair to warn you that this is my last letter, and more because it's a courtesy than anything else.  
I've finally come to realize something when reading your letters: you're an adult, and I'm not. I know, shocking, right? But it took me this long to come to terms with it. We have nothing in common anymore, and frankly I'm not sure why you still write to me. Why you'd want to read the ramblings of a kid when you could be studying or sleeping is beyond me. You shouldn't waste your time, it doesn't sound like you have much to waste anyway.  
I wish you well in your college journey.'

He stares at the letter, rereading it mentally. It says everything he wants to say, now it's simply a matter of concluding it. Normally, he uses 'love' but he probably shouldn't end it that way considering he's breaking off contact. 'Sincerely' might work, but it feels a bit too painful to use, like he's saying 'yeah, I mean it so much I'm writing that I'm sincere about it.' Other sign-offs like 'yours' sound a bit too controlling for Sam's taste. He's NOT Lucifer's. In desperation, he finally scrawls, 'Sam' at the bottom of the letter and calls it good. He grabs an envelope and a stamp and scrawls the address for Michael's apartment before walking it to the mailbox.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is 26  
> Balthazar and Lucifer are 23  
> Uriel is 22  
> Gabriel is 20  
> Cas and Dean are 17  
> Sam is 13

Cas bites into a warm brownie, courtesy of Gabriel. It had been on the house, though Cas had tried to insist he should pay for it. After all, Gabriel is running a brand-new business, he may not have money to spare on ingredients for desserts for family members. But Gabriel wasn't having it, waxing on dramatics about how he could provide for his family and he was so bitterly wounded and absolutely cut to the core that Castiel would suggest otherwise, and how dare Castiel insult their ancestors in this manner? Cas had taken the proffered snack and walked away before everyone was staring at him- as it was, half of the people were, though they were smiling sympathetically at him.

Gabriel's bakery was in the heart of town, with other small businesses around it. Entitled 'Sweets and Treats', Cas can't help but feel it is the biggest Omega stereotype around. There's lots of pink, and blues. And rainbows. And a whole wall decorated in a glittery candy scene, in a style similar to the children's game 'Candy Land.' It's nauseating and over-the-top, and so completely Gabriel it's unreal.

Considering it's a new business, word seems to have gotten out fairly quickly. The place is half-full and it's not even prime business hours yet. People mill about snacking on the brownies, donuts, pies, cookies, and pastries Gabriel offers, and enjoying warm beverages as well. Cas has hot chocolate, but Gabriel also provides coffee and tea. 

Cas smacks his pen against the table, trying to consider what to write. He's trying to apply to colleges, but it's so difficult when he can't decide if he should become a nurse or a doctor. Mom is a nurse, but Cas kinda feels like maybe he should be a doctor. At a loss, he texts Dean. 'Should I become a nurse or a doctor?'

'Which sounds better: Castiel Winchester, RN or Castiel Winchester, MD?'

'Winchester?' Cas types back, heart skipping several beats.

';)' is Dean's response. 'We are married, we just need to legally change your name.'

'MD,' Cas decides. 

'Good! To celebrate when you pass the doctor test, let's role-play Dr. Sexy.'

Cas' face burns. Even though he and Dean have been...intimate, they don't talk about it. And they never do it outside of his heats. 'Dean!'

Cas' phone rings. It's Dean. "What?" he snaps. 

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid joke. I knew it might make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine. Just wasn't expecting that," Cas mellows immediately upon hearing Dean's apologetic tone.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Dean says again. 

"Maybe we could," Cas suggests, cheeks bursting into flame. It's so awkward saying this, but if he can't talk about sex with his boyfriend- who he's actually having sex with- then who else can he talk with?

"Could what?"

Oh God. Now Dean's being dense- because he honestly doesn't know, or because he wants to hear Cas say it? "The, um, that thing. You texted about."

"Oh. Really?" Dean sounds surprised, intrigued, and turned on in equal measures. 

"Dean, back to work!" someone yells in the background. 

"I should go."

"Yes you should. Have a great night."

"You too. Enjoy your Omega night."

Sam slides into the chair across from Cas as he hangs up. "Whatcha doin?"

"Trying to fill out these college applications," Cas tells him, gesturing at the haphazard pile in front of him.

Sam snatches them, flipping through and organizing them as he goes. "Did you decide between doctor or nurse yet?"

"That's what I was talking to Dean about. I have decided to be a doctor."

"That's great, Cas!" Sam balls one of the applications and tosses it across the room into the trashcan. "You don't want that one. The campus is sexist toward Omegas. They deny it of course, but you won't get into a medical program with that Board picking."

"Thanks."

"So we're just waiting on Gabriel to get off yet?" Sam asks.

"Yep."

A chime over the door announces Kali. She leaps the counter gracefully, grabbing an apron off the hook with one arm and grabbing Gabriel by his apron with the other. Kali's apron goes on, tied behind her as her lips meet Gabriel's. She deftly unties his apron and yanks it off mid-kiss, hands slipping beneath his shirt and settling on his abdomen. Wolf-whistles break out from their patrons as Gabriel staggers back and Kali lifts him on to the counter. 

"Not near the food, you two!" Sam shouts. 

Kali releases Gabriel and the two say something softly, Gabriel's head resting against Kali's, blonde hair mixing with black curls, before Gabriel gets off the counter and saunters away with a smirk. Kali slaps him on his butt as he jumps the front counter, causing Gabriel to shoot her a flirtatious wink. 

"Was that necessary?" Cas hisses as Gabriel approaches, face red from second-hand embarrassment. 

"Jealous, Cassie? Should I tell Dean he's gotta do that to you sometime?" 

"No, you should not," Cas bites out in between clenched teeth. 

Sam keeps it going. "But just think how sexy it would be, Cas. Everyone seeing that you're Dean's, and I'll bet you'd give as good as you got, show everyone Dean is yours, too. Betcha Dean could even make you forget people were watching, turn you into a desperate little Omega keening for his-"

"Sam!" 

"What? I was going to say tongue," Sam says, but his eyes are gleaming and Cas knows he's lying. 

"Let's go," Cas declares, sliding his chair back with decidedly more force than necessary. He strides across the bakery with determined strides, not even looking to ensure the others are behind him. 

"So Sammykins, got your eye on any Alphas you want to kiss you like that?" Gabriel asks as they clear the bakery door, settling into a lope to catch up to Castiel. 

"No!"

"You do! Wait, who? Anyone I'd know?"

"No!"

"So I would know them! Is it Uriel?"

"No!"

"Balthazar?"

"No!"

"Lucifer?"

"EW NO! Knock it off Gabe, it's no one you'd know."

"It's Lucifer. Cas, Sammy's hot for Lucifer," Gabriel announces as they finally catch up.

"Gabriel, stop picking on the youngest in our group."

Gabriel throws an arm around him, kissing his cheek with a loud 'mwah!' sound. "Fine, I'll pick on you instead." Cas shoves him off and snags the key to his apartment. It's a small place he shares with Kali, and it's perfect for the Omega Night Cas had suggested. The three Winchester-Novak Omegas get together once a month and have a night to themselves with no Alphas, to do whatever. Sometimes they watch movies together and eat snacks, sometimes they play board games, and they've even talked about their sex lives. This last variable was the reason Sammy had originally been banned from Omega Night, until he'd hit his first Heat at the tender age of 13.  
................................................................................................  
Cas is in Dean's room, door hanging wide open as they work on homework even though Sammy is the only one home. (Seriously, neither Cas nor Dean is going to have sex when Sammy is anywhere in the house, or even with the possibility of him coming home. They have a thing called tact, and honestly none of them want to watch Sammy and Lucifer at it either when they get old enough.)

"Dean?" Sam calls, "I'm sick. I'm really really hot and there's some nasty stuff coming out of me." 

He walks into the room, fingers coated in slick. "What's wrong with me?"

Cas and Dean exchange a look. Cas was a bit of an early bloomer at the age of 16, but for Sammy to hit his first heat at the age of 13 is very unusual. Most Omega's bodies don't mature until a bit later. Poor Sammy is just an early bloomer. 

Dean looks very panicked, which prompts Cas to suggest, "Why don't I help you, Sammy?"

"Go call Lucifer," he whispers quietly, softly enough Sam doesn't hear it, because he's currently in tears. "Don't cry, Sammy, I'm here. I'll help you. I know what to do." It's true, Cas has been having his own heats for six months. He's certainly capable of helping Sam.

He leads the distressed Omega into the bathroom, coaxing him into taking off his clothes. Sam is shaking hard enough it's evident he's not going to be able to wash himself, so Cas undresses with him and crawls into the shower with him, helping to bathe him. He keeps up a running litany of reassurances, calming Sam slowly. 

Once they're out of the shower and Sam is redressed, Dean comes back into the room. Cas leaves with him on the guise of getting ice cream to go talk. 

"When's he coming?"

Dean sounds defeated when he answers, "He's not."

"What do you mean, he's not?" Cas demands in a clipped tone. 

"I don't know. He just said he's not coming."

Cas yanks the carton of ice cream out of the freezer and jabs it toward Dean's chest angrily. "Take this. Give me your phone, I'll call him. But I'm going over to my house so Sam doesn't overhear and get more upset."

Cas stomps over to his own home, yanking the door open viciously only to slam it closed. No one else is home, so he doesn't bother anyone else. As soon as the door closes he grabs his phone and begins jabbing numbers.

"Dean, I already said-"

"It's me," Cas interrupts. 

"The answer is still no. Having my own brother call me to manipulate me is not going to change my answer."

"When have I ever attempted to manipulate you?" Cas asks calmly. 

"I can't, Cassie. I just hit my rut this morning."

"You and Sam are syncing up? Oh my God! Lucifer, that's big!"

"Shut up, Cas! Are you anywhere he can hear you?"

"Sam? No, he's at his own house. I walked to our house to call you. But you two are in sync? Even Dean and I haven't gotten into sync yet."

"Yes, fabulous, aren't we just the perfect match?"

"Lucifer-"

"Cas, just stop. I know what it means. And no, I already said I'm not coming home. He's a child! He won't be able to stand me on rut- I'll rip him apart! And we can't forget my original argument- he's still too young to tie his life to mine. I mean, he needs time to develop a personality separate from me; the world does not need two of me."

Cas tries to argue, but Lucifer has already hung up. So instead he stalks back over to the Winchester's, ready to talk Sam through his first heat.  
................................................................................................  
Gabriel is asleep on the couch when Sam whispers, "Cas?"

Cas deliberates about ignoring him for all of a second, shifting in his sleeping bag. He can see Sam is rolled in the bag, facing him, face propped up with his right elbow. Sam's looking awkward in the dim light from the street lamps, and Cas finds he doesn't have it in him to ignore Sam.

"What?" he whispers, propping himself up on his left elbow so he's facing Sam with his back twisted away from his brother. 

"Can you keep a secret? You can't tell anyone, not even Dean. Especially not Dean."

Cas' heart stutters as he imagines possibilities. As a young Omega, it's quite possible that Sam is being sexually harrassed- or worse. "So long as it's not dangerous to you or anyone else," he promises. 

Sam goes so quiet Cas would think he's asleep if not for the fact he can see his eyes glowing faintly by the light of the street lamps. "Gabriel's right. I do kinda have a crush on your brother. I like Lucifer, and sometimes I even think about him during my heats," Sam announces, words coming so quick Cas nearly misses the main point completely. 

Cas tries hard to pretend he's not overjoyed by Sam's confession. He keeps his face carefully blank. 

"Cas? Say something please. Anything at all. Tell me what a freak I am... tell me you never want to talk to me again..."

"C'mon, Sam. How am I never going to talk to my younger brother again?" Cas teases, trying to set the young boy's mind at ease. "I don't think you're a freak. It's natural to develop a crush on someone like Lucifer; kind, compassionate, smart, driven, a family man, good with Omegas, and from a non-biased standpoint I can agree he might be considered attractive. So really, what's not to like?"

"He's super-duper old," Sam tells him, which makes Cas snicker. 

"Not too old."

"Ten years older. Really though, you don't think it's weird?"

"No Sam, I don't. Promise."

"Okay." Sam's jaw nearly cracks with the force of his yawn, making him say, "I'm going to bed now. Night, Cas."

In the morning, Cas is woken by the smell of pancakes. Gabriel is standing at the stove, flipping them masterfully. "Morning."

Cas reached for the coffee pot and pours himself a large mug full, taking a big gulp before answering, "Morning, Gabriel."

"I heard you two last night. I'm so glad Sam feels that way about Luc. I was starting to think he would never think of Luc with a romantic filter."

"Tell me about it," Cas agrees. 

Sam stumbles in then, grabbing for a pancake with eyes that haven't completely opened yet. He eats two before mumbling, "Morning, guys."

"Morning."

"So Sammy-"

"It's Sam, Gabriel. I haven't gone by Sammy for a while now." 

Gabriel pulls a face, but adjusts the name accordingly. "Listen, Sam, I wanted to let you know I heard you and Cas talk last night." Sam's face drains of all color, prompting Gabriel to rush on. "I'm not going to tell him. I just thought you'd want to know that I know."

"You can't say anything!"

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Trust me, short stuff, I won't. Wouldn't do me any good, anyhow."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam demands suspiciously.

"Lucifer is really focused on school stuff. I think it would take a tsunami to keep him away," Cas says before Gabriel can answer. He then grabs a pancake and shoves it in his mouth in one bite to avoid conversation. Gabriel follows his lead, and not another word is spoken about Lucifer.  
................................................................................................

They're at supper that evening with both the Winchester parents (John is home for once, shockingly) when Dean remarks, "So did you guys talk about Sammy's crush on Lucifer at your Omega Night?"

"Cas!" Sam cries, looking betrayed. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"He didn't, relax. You're not exactly quiet during your heats, if you get my drift," Dean explains.

Sam's face closely resembles a tomato. "Shut up, Dean!" he hisses, brandishing his fork.

"Which one is Lucifer? Isn't that the mated one?" John speaks up. "Because there's a name for folks like that, Sammy, and that name is 'homewrecker'. Do NOT be a homewrecker."

Sam puts his face in his hands, a mumbled, "Oh my God," the only sound from him.

"No, no, Lucifer is the other one," Mary says. "The blonde that's also at Harvard." When John still doesn't seem to know who they're talking about, she adds, "the one that was always over here playing Alpha while you were trucking."

"Oh that one! A bit pretentious, sure, but seems okay otherwise."

Sam's face stays in his hands, even with his father's declaration of encouragement. Cas leans over to pat his back reassuringly. Sam lets out a loud groan and doesn't move, even when dessert is brought out. It takes Dean dumping some pie on his head and massaging it into his hair to get him to move again.

Cas sits there calmly eating his pie as the brothers toss food at each other. It's not worth getting in the middle of it. He'll just help them clean up later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is 29  
> Lucifer and Balthazar are 26  
> Uriel is 25  
> Gabriel is 23  
> Cas and Dean are 20  
> Sam is 16

"Mom!" Sam yells as he blasts through the door after school. "You will not believe this!"

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"My debate team at school has been invited by Michael's law firm to come and compete in a debate with their lawyers! We're going to go over Columbus Day weekend!"

"Oh Sammy, I don't know. It sounds like a wonderful opportunity, but I'm not sure about your school taking you so far away. You are the only Omega on your debate team, after all."

"Mom, I'm talking about going to Harvard, not the moon! Dean and Cas went by themselves when they were younger than me!"

"That's completely different. I'll talk with your father about it."

Mary brings it up to John at dinner that night. "Sam wants to go to Harvard over Columbus Day weekend."

"What's at Harvard?"

"Lucifer!" Dean croons, making kissy faces at his brother. 

"Shut up, that's not why I want to go! My debate team has been invited to Harvard to debate against real lawyers, like Michael. I really want to go Dad, please? It's a great opportunity for me!"

John leans back in his chair, linking his fingers behind his head as he contemplates. "Columbus Day weekend?"

Sam nods eagerly. 

"Why are we concerned about this, Mary?"

"He's a young Omega going off with his school. We know that school hardly watches him now, I don't trust them to keep him safe in a hotel, especially when he will hit his heat near Columbus Day."

John nods. "I see. Well, what do we think about Michael?"

"Michael?" Mary answers, baffled.

"Is he trustworthy? Enough to keep Sam safe?"

"Yes, I think so," Mary agrees cautiously. 

"If the problem is safety, why don't Dean and I go too?" suggests Cas. "We can stay with him, and if you're not comfortable with a hotel, we can ask to stay with Michael for the weekend. I'm sure he'd accommodate."

"I have to go up to Maine for Columbus Day weekend," John muses. "Why don't we let the kids go? They can visit with Michael and Lucifer, and you and I can take a vacation to Maine. We can drop them off, and pick them up on the way back. If they stay with Michael, we don't have to worry about him in a hotel. And all those family Alphas will be looking out for Sam, so he'll be much safer than otherwise."

"I guess that would be alright," Mary agrees tentatively.

"YES!" Sam cheers. 

"Wait! You need to talk to Michael first!"

"I'll call him right now!" He bolts for the telephone without further prompting.

"Hello?"

"Michael? It's Sam. Um, I was wondering if I might be able to stay with you guys over Columbus Day weekend. Mom isn't sure if it's safe for me to go, but then she was thinking-"

"Say no more. Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?"

"No, Dad said he would drop us off."

"Us?"

"Cas wants to see you."

"Listen, stop by Thursday in time for supper, yeah? We'll make a meal, catch up... then your parents can take off. Samandriel put that down! Do not put that in your mouth! Gotta go Sammy, good talking to you. Samandriel! What did Daddy say?" The phone clicks off.

Sam bounces once joyously before running to tell his mom the good news.  
................................................................................................  
Sam, Dean, and Cas take off Tuesday and Wednesday so they get to Michael's house in time for dinner Thursday night. The school accepts it as an educational opportunity to see sites around the continental U.S.; Bobby is glad Dean is taking a vacation, and the restaurant Cas works at is paying him PTO for the trip.

They get in around four. Michael's in the driveway, clearly getting home from his firm. "Hey, guys!" he yells. "Come on in!"

They file in, following Michael's lead. "John!" Michael greets, smacking his back in that annoying way Alphas do. "Dean! Cas!" Michael hugs them both in quick succession. "Sammy! Holy- when did you get so tall? You're almost as tall as I am!"

"Yeah, I'm fourteen and five foot six inches now."

"Fourteen? Am I really that old?"

"An old man, sorry Michael. Practically ready for retirement."

"I hope not, not after how long school took!" He crosses over to Mary and hugs her too.

"Michael, is that you?" Anna calls. 

"Yes, the Winchesters are here."

"Samandriel just woke up." She carries the child out to Michael, passing him off gently. "Look, buddy, it's Uncle Cas!"

The baby puts his fingers in his mouth as he stares at Cas. Then he points over at the fridge. Michael carries him over. Samandriel jabs a drool-covered finger at the fridge. "Yes, that's Uncle Cas right there. Who's in the picture with him?"

"Bean!"

"Yes, Uncle Dean. Who's this?"

"Lu'fer!" 

"No it's not! You're being silly. Who's this?"

" 'Am!"

"Yes, Uncle Sam! And remember, this is Sam and Dean's parents? Mary and John. Now if you look over there, you'll see they came to visit!"

" 'As, 'As!" Samandriel declares eagerly, kicking his feet. " 'As, Daddy!"

"You want to go to him?" Michael sets the baby down and he toddles off toward Cas determinedly. Just before he gets there, he wobbles and nearly falls. Cas snags him before he can hit the ground, lifting him up with a "You did it! Yay!"

"Yay, 'As!" Then he turns to Dean with his arms spread out, yelling, "Bean! Bean!" Dean takes him, tossing him up in the air and making him squeal with joy. 

"Hey Alfie!"

"Alfie?" Michael echoes.

Dean shrugs. "We already know a Sam."

"Hello, Anna," Cas greets her with a hug now that his mate has the baby. 

"Hello, Castiel. You're looking much better than the last time I saw you."

"Probably because my face isn't tear-streaked and I'm not wailing morosely about how Michael is unloved," he quips.

She laughs, then turns to Mary and John. "Hello, I'm Anna. It's lovely to finally meet you in person, I've heard so much about you! Come in! I'll take those bags, we have the boys set up back here. We figured we will give Cas and Dean the guest room, and Sam can sleep on the couch." As she talks, she leads them back into the guest room and closes the door. "We wanted to let you guys have the final say on rooming. We weren't sure if you'd be okay with Dean and Cas being together in one bed, and we also wanted to be sure you were okay with Sam sleeping on the couch alone. We're not always home, not even when people might be going to bed. And Lucifer keeps strange hours now that he's in school. The potential would be there for Sam to be asleep on the couch alone when Lucifer gets home."

"I trust Lucifer," Mary answers. "If Sam winds up getting mated on this trip I wouldn't be upset."

"And I trust Dean and Cas. Neither one has ever done anything to make me doubt them; they've had plenty of opportunity but the only time they do anything is during Cas' heats. I think they'll be fine," John answers. 

"Okay. Michael and I just wanted to be sure."

"What time is Lucifer getting home? I was looking forward to seeing him again."

"Oh, he's not coming home today. He's got a big case tomorrow he's working on." She grins mischievously then adds, "Michael and I 'forgot' to mention you all- mainly Sam- were coming. He'll be very surprised tomorrow. But he'll be back when you stop in to get the kids Sunday."

John laughs. "That's evil."

Anna shrugs. "We're not exactly sorry."

The three adults hear Sam yell, and they all go running back out. "You shut your mouth! Stop picking on me!" he shouts, face red with embarrassment. 

"Dean," John says, tone full of warning. 

"What? I'm not saying anything that's not true!" the oldest Winchester defends himself staunchly. 

"Don't pick on him. It's not nice," Cas reprimands. "You wouldn't appreciate it if the roles were switched."

"Don't worry, Sam. I won't mention anything about it. Your secret is safe with me," Michael reassures him. 

"You don't gotta tell everyone, Dean!" Sam yells. "I'm embarrassed enough about it!"

"Don't be embarrassed, Sam. As far as crushes go, Lucifer isn't a bad one, even in spite of the age gap between you two," Michael says. 

"But now everyone knows cuz Dean can't keep his big mouth shut."

"Lucifer doesn't know."

Sam frowns and jabs a finger Dean's direction. "Don't you dare tell him."

Whatever Dean is going to say is interrupted by Michael. "Sam, can you help me set the table?" 

Within minutes the Winchesters are sitting down to dinner with Michael's family. They have a great dinner full of laughter before the Winchester parents leave. Then with a wave John and Mary are on to Maine, and Sam had knots in his stomach as he says goodbye, thinking about begging his parents to take him with them. He's so nervous to see Lucifer again, and anxious that he might be angry, or worse, hurt by the way Sam left things. But he wants to compete with his class, and he wants to see Lucifer, so he stays quiet. 

Michael can obviously tell something is wrong, because the second they leave his arm is wrapping itself around Sam's waist, steering him back inside the house. Anna ushers Dean and Cas off to their room, so it's only Sam and Michael left. Michael's still guiding Sam, pushing him into a seat on the couch and going off for a second before returning with a cup of hot tea for both of them. "Talk to me, Sammy boy."

Sam doesn't, he just sits there and drinks the whole mug of tea, letting the warmth seep into his body to comfort him. Michael doesn't seem bothered by this, he just sits back and pins Sam with a look that promises he's not leaving this seat until he shares what's worrying him. 

The mug is finished before Sam looks up. "Do you ever wonder if there's something wrong with you?"

"Frequently."

"I did something that may have hurt your brother. Maybe. Or maybe he doesn't care, I don't really know. I don't want to hurt him, Michael. That was an accident. If he's hurt at all, I mean."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you decided to stop writing Lucifer? "

Sam's eyes widen. "You know about that?!"

"Yes," Michael replies, "Lucifer shares lots of things about his life with me."

"How did he take it?" Sam asks, afraid to hear the answer. 

"Not well."

"I knew it! Okay, then I'm going to call Mom and Dad and tell them I don't want to do this debate thing anymore."

"Why not?"

"Theoretically, he should be over that by now. So if he sees me, it might make him feel like I've stopped writing to him all over again. That's not fair to do to him."

Michael's mouth twitches up into a smirk, and though he attempts to smooth it Sam still sees. "It's not funny!" he cries. 

"I'm sorry. You're right, it's not. I just think it's sweet of you."

"I didn't mean to hurt him, that's why I wonder if there's something wrong with me; he was my best friend in the world and I hurt him. Badly. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just couldn't understand why he would waste his time talking to me."

"Maybe he didn't consider it a waste," suggests Michael. 

"What do I do, Michael?"

Michael sits forward. "You and Lucifer need to sit down and talk about this. Tomorrow. You'll feel a lot better once you both express what you're feeling."

"Or I could take the coward's way out and fake sick until it's time to leave."

"No you couldn't. Of all the words anyone could use to describe you, coward is not one of them." Michael stands, smacking Sam's knee. "I mean it. Talk to him. You asked what to do, this is it, kiddo. You two need to talk about this."

He walks out of the room. Sam doesn't hear him when he glances up at the ceiling and says, "I swear Lucifer, if you don't tell him the truth soon, I will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is 29  
> Lucifer and Balthazar are 26  
> Uriel is 25  
> Gabriel is 23  
> Cas and Dean are 20  
> Sam is 16

Dean wakes Cas Friday morning entirely too early. That is to say, before nine a.m. Cas never wakes up easily, and today is no exception- but with Dean bouncing him on the bed in a manner he usually reserves for Christmas, Cas is up quickly. 

"What?" Cas growls in an adorable snarl as he tries to wake up. 

"We're going to be late!"

"Late for what?" But Dean is already gone, bouncing out of the room. "Dean?"

Complaining to himself, Cas stumbles over to the small dresser. He yanks his clothes in angrily, cursing Dean and the early morning in equal measure under his breath. 

Dean rushes back in, thrusting a bagel and coffee into Cas' unsuspecting hands. "C'mon, let's go!" He grabs Cas' arm and proceeds to drag him out the door. 

"Dean! Dean, slow down! Where are we going?"

"I scheduled us for a tour of the medical program here!"

Cas stops suddenly. "But Dean, if I go to school here you won't be able to keep working with Bobby!"

Dean shrugs and scuffs his feet. "I know that, but I figured I wanted to give you the option. They're very accepting of Omegas here, not like back home. At least consider it?"

"Of course." 

"Now come on! I don't want us to be late!"

The medical program is nothing short of astounding. The woman showing them around is very friendly and answers all their questions. She also doesn't favor Dean because he's an Alpha, nor does she treat him like a moron because he's a mechanic and not a doctor. 

Cas asks a ton of questions and takes extensive notes. He doesn't necessarily want to follow in his older brothers' footsteps, but this is enough to at least make him consider it. The prestige, the stimulation lab, the study programs, the ability to study in a different country as part of studying abroad- it's enough to make his head spin. 

Dean's quiet next to him, and Cas fears that perhaps he didn't want him to enjoy the tour, but every time Cas looks over he smiles and squeezes Cas' hand. 

Three hours later they're leaving their guide with profuse thanks. Dean is insisting on a burger, but Cas wants to head back toward Michael's apartment before they stop for food. As a compromise, he begins dragging Dean back toward the apartment with the agreement that they will stop at a restaurant Dean wants on the way back. 

They're nearly back before Dean exclaims, "This one!" and drags Cas in. It looks okay, clean and not too busy, so Cas allows himself to be taken inside. 

There's one other patron in the building, and he swivels to stare at them as they walk in. Cas ignores him, yet he still presses closer to Dean.

The blonde bartender saunters over to them. "Hi, sweetie, what can I get you?" she questions with a too-friendly smile for Dean. 

"Barbeque burger with onion rings," Dean answers.

The waitress jots the order quickly then turns to Cas and asks, "And for you?"

Cas just shrugs. 

Both people wait a minute but when Cas doesn't respond Dean says, "He'll take the Swiss Mushroom burger with fries." 

The waitress smiles at them and asks, "And to drink?"

"Sierra Mist for me. He likes Root Beer."

"Sprite okay?"

"Sure."

The waitress saunters off with a sway of her hips and a click-clack of her high heels. Cas feels like puking. This girl was flirting with his mate! He presses closer still to Dean, trying to send off 'he's taken!' vibes but likely only communicating, 'I am small, weak, and easy prey. Also, you can have him if you want.'

The other patron slides closer. "Hey."

Dean glances up, sizing him up a moment before deciding he's not a threat- yet. "Hey," he returns. Then he turns all of his attention to Cas. "Baby, are you okay?"

Cas nods. 

"Do you want to leave?" Dean asks. 

Cas shakes his head no. Dean wants to eat here; Cas will eat here if it kills him. He's sure that walking the campus and learning about the medical program wasn't enjoyable for Dean, and this is how he will repay him. 

Dean's arm slots around his shoulders and Cas leans into it. This is nice.

The other patron chooses to disrupt their moment. "Sorry, do you know a guy named Michael Novak?"

"Yes," Cas answers.

"You look a lot like him."

"It's probably the shared DNA," Dean quips. 

"No kidding?! Which one are you?" 

"Castiel."

"No freaking way! Lucifer didn't tell us you were coming!" Then he pauses to think that over and adds, "At least he didn't tell me. Lily? Did we know Castiel and Dean were coming into town?"

"No," the bartender calls. She comes back out, gawking at Cas openly now. "My gosh, you look so much like your brother!"

"We're going to have to give Lucifer crap for not telling us," the guy says. 

"He can't tell you what he doesn't know," Dean says, "so don't tell him cuz he doesn't know we're here."

"Oh my gosh, he's going to be so happy! Wait, did you bring Sam with you too?" 

Dean nods. 

The bartender squeals loudly. "I've wanted to see him forever!" She rushes on with, "I'm sorry, we're so rude! I'm Lilith, and this is my mate Azazel."

Cas finally relaxes, now that he knows who he's with. Lucifer had mentioned he thought Lilith was flirting with him at first, too. "I'm Cas, and this is my mate, Dean."

"Lucifer loves to talk about the two of you," Lilith informs them as she shakes their hands. "Cas, Lucifer told us you're thinking of becoming a doctor?"

Cas nods eagerly. "We just got through with the tour of the medical department at Harvard," Cas explains. 

"So will you end up here too, do you think?" Azazel asks. 

"Hard to know for sure. They present an enticing package, I'll give them that much."

Lilith goes into the kitchen to grab their orders as they continue talking. She jumps up onto the counter and sits with them while eating her own meal. 

"Wait!"Lilith screams as she glances down at her phone, "Everybody quiet! Lucifer's calling!"

She clicks it on speakerphone, and Cas holds his breath just in case. "Hey sweetie, did you win again?"

"Yeah! So, drinks tonight?"

"Of course! Was it difficult?"

"Just tedious. I literally haven't slept, but now I gotta go debate one of the kids from my high school. I wish they had a debate team when I was there," his voice trails off for a second before he says, "so listen, I'm going to stop at Starbucks for overpriced frou-frou coffee-"

"You're a lawyer, you can afford it."

"I guess. So, Lilith, white caramel frappucino and straight black for you, Aze, and I'll see you both soon."

"Oh you will, will you?" Azazel challenges. 

"Yes, because your favorite lawyer's gonna be there."

"That's so sweet of you to invite us to watch Michael!" teases Lilith. 

"Oh ha ha. I'll see you both in an hour."

Dean blanches and checks his watch. "Michael's up, like, now. We gotta go!" He throws money onto the table, but Lilith scoops it up and shoves it right back into his resisting palms. 

"Forget it, kiddo. No Novak pays here."

"Then we're all going out some time while we're here, and I'm paying."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Lilith darts into the back, pulling her apron off as she goes. "I'm leaving!" she calls to whoever is in the back. 

Azazel volunteers to drive, so they pile into his car. He drives like a maniac- Cas holds on for dear life and closes his eyes- and somehow they get there right in time to watch Michael take on Sam's friend Jess. He wins. 

"How are they doing?" Cas whispers to Anna. 

"Sam's school has lost every round so far. Sam's up next."

"Who's he up against?"

"Lucifer. But neither of them know it."

Cas smirks and sits back to watch the show, wishing he had a bag of popcorn. This ought to be good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is 29  
> Lucifer and Balthazar are 26  
> Uriel is 25  
> Gabriel is 23  
> Cas and Dean are 20  
> Sam is 16

Sam takes the stand, bouncing anxiously as a way to quell the nervous energy coursing through him. His opposing lawyer hasn't arrived yet, and their debate starts now.

The door slams open. "Order!" bellows the judge angrily, banging her gavel. "Lucifer Novak, you nearly missed your case!"

Sam's heart stops. He's going up against Lucifer?! He turns along with everyone else to stare. 

Lucifer flashes an easy-going smile. "Sorry, Judge Moseley. I brought you some coffee."

He gives the woman a coffee, and Sam heard her ask, "Did you win?"

Lucifer nods. "As always," he responds lowly with an easy-going smile. 

He doesn't look around, which gives Sam plenty of time to gawk at him. The years have been kind to him in a way that Sam thinks just isn't fair. His hair has grown a bit shaggier, tousled neatly into blonde spikes that jut from his forehead. It looks soft; Sam clenches his first by his side lest he go over and run his fingers through it. He's possibly taller than he was when he left five years ago. He's definitely more muscular, teenage body hardening into something that's all man. 

Sam's face flushes hot with that thought. This weekend is going to severely test him. There is a part of him, the Omega part Sam tries to ignore (that gets louder when his heat is close, like right now) that's crooning 'Alpha, alpha' as it sees Lucifer, and his brain insists upon telling him how nice muscles like that would be to pin him down in heat. Sam definitely should not have come. 

"Good. You're up."

Lucifer turns and leaps the bar onto his stand, and Sam has to put serious effort into not swooning right there. He manages it, possibly only because Lucifer tips his coffee cup up to cover his face, Adam's apple bobbing as he finishes it. 

"Finally, Lucifer Novak v. Samuel Winchester," the judge, Missouri Moseley, announces. 

Lucifer's coffee somehow managed to spew from his mouth and travel down the wrong tube to choke him at the same time. He looks horrified as he finally glances over to where Sam is standing. 'I knew it. I shouldn't have come.'

Michael finally leaps onto the stand and pounds his brother's back until his airway is clear. Because Sam's watching closely, he sees Lucifer say, 'You are so dead' the second his airway is clear. 

Michael slaps him once more for good measure and leaves the stand. 

"We will open with opening statements from the defense."

That's Sam. Heart beating madly, he begins the case, praying it's not too obvious he's nervous, and looking nowhere near Lucifer. It's better to just get this over with, accept his loss like a man, and then... what? He's staying with Michael and Lucifer both. He can't even get this over with and leave! 

"Opening statements from the opposition?"

Sam subtly moves so he can watch Lucifer from the corner of his eye. Lucifer is standing there, staring at him, and Sam can't read his expression. 

"Lucifer." His gaze snaps to the judge. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired," he says smoothly. And he begins his opening statement. 

Throughout the entire argument, Sam realizes Lucifer's eyes never leave him once. Whereas Sam has resolved to pretend he doesn't exist, Lucifer is flat-out staring at him. It's uncomfortable and Sam is trying desperately not to squirm, though he can feel his face heating. A completely inappropriate part of Sam's brain wants to flirt, toss his hair like he's seen others do to keep that hot gaze on him. He doesn't. This is bad enough. 

Judge Mosely rules Sam the winner. The courtroom erupts, Sam's classmates conglomerating on him and screaming victory. Sam doesn't care. He just wants to be done.   
..............................................................................  
For all that Lucifer tries to tell himself when he is sane- ie. not in rut and in full control of his senses- he is perhaps not as over Sam as he claimed. It takes all of two seconds to determine that, and for him to realize he is royally screwed. 

Because the last time he saw Sam Winchester he was an eleven-year-old boy. The sixteen-year-old Omega nearly going into heat is no longer a boy by anyone's standards. Sure, Lucifer understood Sam was in heat, but to see it is something completely different. He looks good and smells good too. Really, really good. Delicious, even. Delectable. His neck looks- 'STOP!' Lucifer orders his Alpha, tamping down on the thought. Now is NOT the time, they are in a very public courtroom!

He realizes everyone is starting at him a second too late, and hears Judge Moseley ask if he's okay. He makes up a lie about not having enough sleep- which is true, but how can a lack of sleep distract him when Sam is right there, within reach, within biting and mating distance?!

And then something horrible occurs to him. Sam hadn't wanted to stay friends. He isn't a part of Sam's life because Sam himself wanted it that way. He remembers that letter very well, had it memorized in fact because he kept waiting for it to read something else: 'just kidding,' perhaps, or a bit of a longer explanation. It never gets longer. So, what if Sam doesn't want him now either?

Because his brain is so unfocused on the debate, it's no surprise to him that he loses. It's a good thing it's not real. 

"Lucifer, what the f**k, man?" he hears his partner, Ruby, ask. 

Lucifer ignores her. He has nothing to say. He's still watching Sam, and barely bites back a growl when he sees a blonde girl with her arm around Sam. 

"Lucifer. Seriously, what happened?"

He's trying to ignore her, trying to get to Sam, but suddenly his arms are full of Omega. Lucifer turns, catching the Omega in his arms and setting him on the ground. He's trying to be polite, but the need to get to Sam is burning through him. 

"Lucifer!" crows the Omega, and Lucifer freezes and does a double take so he can look at the guy again. 

"Cassie?" And then Lucifer is squeezing his brother tightly, tight enough to make him gasp for air and complain he can't breathe. 

Lucifer releases him and Cas staggers back a step, until strong arms wrap around his waist. Lucifer looks up- no, that's not true, looks across- and claps Dean's shoulder happily. He has no idea when Dean grew as tall as him, but the green-eyed Alpha supporting Cas can only be Dean. 

"Were you surprised?" Cas is demanding, sunny smile nearly splitting his face. 

"Very! How did you two get here?"

"Mom and Dad brought us," Dean explains. "They dropped us off last night."

"And they didn't stop to say hi?"

"They had a meal with Michael, Anna, and Samandriel last night. But when they come to get us, they're staying for another dinner with you."

Lucifer nods absentmindedly, eyes straying to Sam again. "He grew up nicely, didn't he?" Dean teases.

"He's still a child."

Dean groans dramatically. "Not this again!"

"Yes, this again. Until he's a fully-fledged adult, this is a very big concern." His mouth is saying the words, but he's still staring at Sam.

Sam looked up, and their eyes connect. Lucifer's world halts on its axis, and his heart rate skyrockets. He's got it bad. 

Sam says something to his friends, and extracts himself from the group. He heads over toward them, fire in his eyes. 

"You shouldn't have done that," he says angrily, which frustrates Lucifer because if either of them have a right to be angry it's him. 

"Hello to you too," he snaps.

Hazel eyes roll. "Hello, Lucifer. I wish you wouldn't have thrown the debate like you did, it's insulting."

"I did not throw the debate!"

"Then what happened? How did I win against you?"

"I. Was. Tired," Lucifer grits out between clenched teeth.

"Why did you throw it? Because I'm an Omega and you didn't think I could win without you completely giving up effort, or because we used to be friends?"

"I just said I didn't throw you the debate!"

"Why are you lying to me?" Sam demands, exasperated. 

"Why do you think I'm lying to you?" counters Lucifer. 

"Oh, so that's how we're doing this, like it's a debate? Fine. Screw you, Lucifer."

Sam spins and stalks away, only to be grabbed by the same blonde girl as before. She may quite possibly lose a hand shortly. 

"Well done! He'll be falling for you in no time," Dean chirps, smacking Lucifer's back. 

Lucifer yanks away and storms off the opposite direction of the celebrating students with a dark glare their direction. Then he's gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean watches Lucifer huff out of the room and rolls his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me!" he growls.

"You go talk some sense into Lucifer. I'm going to talk to Sam," commands Cas.

"Cas, I should go talk to Sam. He's my brother."

"All that he thinks you will do is tease him about Lucifer. He won't listen to a word out of your mouth. He'll listen to me."

Cas sees Michael head out after Lucifer, so he gives Dean a push to get him going. Then he heads off to see Sam.  
............................................................................  
"Hey, Sam," Cas says calmly, as he slides in next to him.

Sam turns to see him, his face a picture of agony. "Oh. Hey."

"Jess, do you mind if I talk to Sam for a bit?"

Jess disentangles herself from Sam. "Sure, Castiel. Come find me when you're done, Sam."

Jess saunters off with a quick smile Cas' direction. He doesn't smile back. Nothing against Jess, but he needs her to stop flirting with Sam, and for Sam to remove his head from his rear end and realize Lucifer likes him. 

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam shrugs, refusing to meet his gaze. "I don't know. Attempting to reset to factory settings, I guess."

Cas blinks as he processes this. Apparently, that should've made sense. Maybe... nope. He still doesn't get it. "I don't understand that reference."

"You know, like a phone? When you download viruses and you have to reset the phone to factory settings in order to get rid of it. So I'm just resetting the phone. Jess is a nice girl. I could be happy with her."

Cas' eyebrows furrow. "Are you comparing loving my brother to a virus?" He keeps his tone even, allowing none of the hurt he's feeling into his voice. This has nothing to do with his feelings, and everything to do with Sam's. 

"Yes! No! I don't know," Sam exclaims, exasperated. "It's just- I've always known it was impossible. He'd never have feelings for me, especially not after I told him I didn't want to be friends. Back then I thought it was weird, now I'd do anything to be good friends again."

"Maybe you should go tell him that."

"Are you crazy? I can't tell him I want to be friends, especially since I was the one to stop our friendship in the first place. Besides, maybe it's for the best to be here. I can get over this crush and move on. It's obvious he doesn't like me."

"Why do you say that?"

"C'mon, Cas! He threw the debate! He as good as admitted it!"

"Did he admit it? He said those words?"

"Well, no. But he didn't lose that naturally, there's no way a high school student is better than him. I know he threw that debate."

"He's tired, Sam. He's overworked, overwhelmed, and he just saw his best friend who he hasn't seen in years- his best friend who, last time they talked, said he didn't want to be friends. We didn't tell him we were coming, and maybe we overwhelmed him. Maybe he's shocked and overtired and couldn't win that debate for those reasons."

"That's a lot of maybes," Sam says, but he looks like he's at least considering Cas' words.

Cas decides it's time to take his leave, but not without one final parting shot. "Besides, I think both you and Jess deserve better than settling for each other as mates."

Sam blanches, but Cas doesn't see. He's already gone.  
..............................................................................  
Dean heads outside to hear Lucifer ranting. He's unsurprised to find Lilith and Azazel or here with him, both trying ineffectually to calm him.

"He thinks I threw the debate as a personal insult to him!" growls Lucifer. 

"To be fair, I would think the same thing," Lilith mutters, though she falls silent when Lucifer turns to her with bared teeth. 

"He took it as an insult to him as an Omega, as though I don't find him equal to me so I have to throw the debate! As though I haven't spent years fighting for and validating Omegas! What kind of a jerk does he take me for?"

"Obviously the debate throwing kind," Azazel supplies helpfully. 

"Would the two of you say something useful or get out!" Lucifer growls. 

"Luce, knock it off," Dean orders. 

Lucifer turns to him, rage in his eyes. "Just because you're the same height as me doesn't mean you're in charge now."

"Be rational, Lucifer, seriously. He hasn't seen you in years, how does Sam know you didn't willingly throw that debate to help him? Maybe he thought you wanted him to look good in front of his classmates, some of who look down on him for being an Omega lawyer."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"But did you take the time to actually explain that?"

"He was yelling at me!"

Green eyes roll dramatically. "Which of you is the adult, as you're always so fond of reminding me?"

"Me," Lucifer says sulkily. 

"So?" Dean prompts. 

"Do you think he'll want to talk to me? Or that he'll listen?" Lucifer asks. 

"If you give him a chance and don't get defensive just because he is, yeah I think so."

Lucifer nods and turns to walk away. Then he spins back around. "Guys, I'm sorry I'm such a jerk."

"Yeah, you are, but we love you anyway," Lilith agrees. 

Lucifer seems perturbed. "So are we still good?" he asks. 

"We are, Luce. Now go make up with Sam," Azazel tells him. 

Lucifer jogs off just as Cas comes to find Dean. "I am so glad our relationship had none of the drama that those two have before we got together," Cas notes. 

"Me too!" Dean agrees. "If they don't start improving soon I'm staging an intervention."

"Let them work it out, Dean."

"But that's been going terribly so far!"

"We'll discuss it later, maybe," compromises Cas as he burrows into Dean's side. 

"Fine." Dean turns to go back inside. "Coming, guys? I heard Michael say something about dinner."

"Only if we force Sam and Lucifer to sit next to each other."

Dean laughs. "You won't catch me arguing with you on that!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is 29  
> Lucifer and Balthazar are 26  
> Uriel is 25  
> Gabriel is 23  
> Cas and Dean are 20  
> Sam is 16

Lucifer is trying to find Sam, but with the crowd of students it's next to impossible. "Lucifer!" someone shouts, and he's distracted again. 

"What?!" 

"C'mon, the firm is taking the students out to dinner. Tell Dean and Cas they're coming too. We'll get a table for us six," Michael says. 

"Six?"

"Yeah. Me and you, Dean and Cas, Sam and Jess. The school is going to bring the students, but have you seen Dean and Cas?"

"They're outside." 

"Great, thanks. Hurry up, okay?"

Lucifer continues going the opposite direction, until he realizes Sam is probably already on the bus. He goes out to the car instead. 

"I'm sorry, Michael."

"I said it's fine, Dean."

"I know but I'm really-"

"Dean, quit apologizing for inviting friends. I do not care that you asked Lilith and Azazel to come with us."

"I mean, I'll pay for them-"

"Get in the car Lucifer, we're waiting on you again. Dean, you're not paying for them. I've got it. Now you quit apologizing and get in the car."

Dean gets in without another word. 

Michael takes them all to the restaurant, calling ahead on the way to be sure they'll have a spot for eight people. He also makes sure the restaurant knows a bunch of lawyers and students are coming. By the time they get there, everything is prepared and a cheerful hostess is leading them back to their table. 

Sam is already there, leaning toward Jess in a moment that clearly is meant to exclude the rest of the world. Lucifer stops short, quickly enough Cas bounces off him. He hadn't realized Jess is the girl that had been all over Sam at the debate!

As soon as Sam sees them he pulls away. "Hey, guys," he says, but he sounds too fake to be upbeat. Lucifer raises an eyebrow, but Sam doesn't seem to notice because he's behind his menu. 

The table fills up quickly. Azazel sits next to Jess, with Lilith to his left at the foot of the table. Dean and Cas are next to each other, opposite Jess and Sam. Michael takes the head of the table, which leaves Lucifer with the one open seat next to Sam. He leans over to Michael. "Switch with me."

"No."

Lucifer bites back the angry retort on his tongue and slams his butt into the seat. Sam turns to him, looking confused, but Lucifer props his menu up and ducks behind it. There's really no way he can explain to Sam why he's upset without explaining the whole story, and every time he's ever imagined telling Sam that they were mates, it had never once occurred in a crowded restaurant while eager eyes stared hungrily at them. So he doesn't say anything at all.

Their waitress comes over and begins taking orders. She's friendly, nearly too much, as her arm seems to find every excuse to brush against Lucifer's as she takes orders. He tries to politely rebuff her, moving out of reach, until she feels up his arm, then his leg as she leaves their appetizers. Lucifer is trying not to bite her head off, but one look at Sam looking the opposite direction clearly trying to ignore it prompts him to speak. "Touch me again and I'll hit you with a sexual harassment lawsuit."

The waitress has the audacity to wink at him. "I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bring me your manager," Michael cuts in, "now."

"Sir, this is just a big misunderstanding."

"Now," Michael reiterates, "or I will throw the biggest, loudest tantrum you have ever seen, and I will not stop until I get you fired."

"Listen-" the waitress begins. Unnoticed by anyone though, Cas has already slipped away from the table and found the manager. 

"Lizzie!" he barks, approaching the table with a hand on Cas' shoulder. "Why did I just get a complaint from this young man about you sexually assaulting a man?"

"I didn't, he's lying!" she argues, turning to Cas with a dark glare. Cas shrinks under her gaze, melting back into the manager. 

"No he's not!" Lucifer protests, jumping up from the table to grab Cas. Holding his brother's hand, he quickly squeezes it before saying "The whole table watched her do it."

"No-" the waitress protests. 

"Shut up, Lizzie. You're fired, grab your things. You don't harass any customers, particularly not lawyers. That's idiotic. Sir," he says, turning to Michael, "is there anything else I can do to make this right?"

"Thank you, that's enough for me, but I want the one bothered by her. Sam?"

Too many people are staring at him. "It's not me she was harassing. Ask Lucifer."

"That's me. And I'm satisfied," Lucifer answers calmly. Mentally he's plotting Michael's death- asking Sam how he feels about Lucifer being harassed is too close to telling him the truth- so that's taking up a lot of his focus. The waitress is the least of his concerns. He's hardly even aware of the manager walking away with their orders in hand. 

Sam has always been too smart for his own good, so the second he walks away he asks, "Michael, why did you tell that man to ask me if there's anything he could do to make that flirty waitress situation okay?"

Michael looks to Lucifer. Lucifer glares at him. "Yes Michael, why did you ask that?"

Michael's mouth opens, closes, opens again. "You seemed the most uncomfortable," he finally decides. 

"If she wants to flirt with Lucifer that's certainly none of my business. After all, anyone would be lucky to end up with Lucifer, as mom always said." 

"Maybe your mom always said that because-" Michael begins.

Lucifer loops his foot around Michael's chair and yanks with all his strength, picking up his glass so he looks innocent. Michael goes flying, toppling over backwards. He narrowly avoids the table next to them, and the whole restaurant comes to a grinding halt as everyone stares at the lawyer laid out on the floor.

Michael picks himself off the floor. "Sorry, everyone," he says politely with a wave of his hand. After a moment, conversation resumes. Sam leans over Jess to begin introductions to Lilith and Azazel, and for the moment Lucifer feels calm again. 

"Don't do that again," Michael whispers as he sits. 

"Then don't try to out me again."

Michael smirks, but doesn't say anything else. The manager serves them, and silence descends. "But really," Michael mutters, "you should tell him. Preferably before you go to jail for assaulting my opponent."

"Shut your mouth."

"So you won your case today?" Sam asks, whole body tilting into Lucifer as he questions him. 

"Yeah. Typical Alpha trying to take advantage of an Omega situation. He broke her hip, then tried suing for custody of the kids on the grounds that she wouldn't be able to work with her hip the way it was. I put a stop to that real quick." He can't stop the pride from seeping into his voice as he speaks. It was a pleasure to win that case for his client. 

"I don't get why people act like that. It's not the twenties anymore, Omegas have as many rights as Alphas and I'm not sure why no one acts like it!"

"Because, when you've been the ruling class for so long, it's hard to give up power."

"But come on, not all Alphas act like that. You and Michael don't, Dean doesn't... do you think there were Alphas that would give Omegas rights before, even when it was illegal?"

"Sure! History is full of that kind of stuff. Do some research when you get home and you'll see."

"Like who?" Seeing Lucifer's expression, Sam hurries on, "C'mon, Luce! Just tell me one example, and I'll research the rest!"

"Okay, okay, fine," Lucifer laughs, holding his hands up in surrender as Sam levels pleading puppy dog eyes at him. "Abigail Adams, wife of Founding Father John Adam's, wrote in a letter to her husband begging him to 'remember the women.' Now, this might sound like an issue of gender, but male Omegas were rare back then. In essence, she's asking him to give power to Omegas. He didn't lobby for it- mainly because he knew others would disagree- but some suggest that in their home life she had almost equal rights as him."

"Even back then?"

"Even back then," Lucifer confirms.

"That's amazing!"

"So what's with twenty questions? You thinking of becoming an Omega Rights lawyer?"

Sam nods excitedly. "Probably. I was thinking of criminal law-"

"A good field, especially for new lawyers."

"-but then I figured, you and Michael are Omega Rights lawyers, so... I figured maybe I'd follow in your footsteps. Plus, it'll be fun to beat Alphas and stand up for fellow Omegas at the same time," finishes Sam with a charming grin. 

"Desserts, anyone?" The manager has returned again. Lucifer has hardly touched his plate; hadn't even seen the plates were brought out. 

"No thanks!" the table choruses as one. 

"Separate checks?"

"I've got the table," Michael states, and hands off his credit card. "Thank you for the wonderful service."

"What are you eating?" Sam asks curiously, ignoring the group around them. 

"Spicy black bean burger. I don't like meat as much as I used to."

"Yeah, me too. Dean makes fun of me for it, but I always tell him I'm going to live longer than him because of it."

"I tell Michael the same thing!"

Sam holds up his glass like a toast. "To long life?"

"To long life!" Lucifer agrees, clinking his water glass with Sam's. 

"Y'know what's a scary thought? Imagine just the two of us alive on Earth." Sam says, thinking Lucifer would definitely discover his crush if that were the case. He'd be forced to mate Sam, which wouldn't be fair to either of them. 

Lucifer clearly misunderstands. "Why is that scary? Because if we debated over anything, you know I'd win?"

Sam counters, "What, like you won today?" 

Lucifer clutches his chest dramatically. "You wound me, Samuel Winchester!"

"But are you mortally wounded? Because if so I will declare myself sole survivor on Earth."

"No, sorry. I'm just wounded enough you'll have to doctor me and put up with my whining."

"In that case, I vote we keep Cas alive."

"But then it won't be just you and me."

"Sacrifices have to be made."

"Doubly wounded!" Lucifer cries. 

"Well I'm not putting up with you being overly-dramatic if you get hurt."

Lucifer puts his hand out as if he's waiting on Sam to shake it. "Hi, have we met? Lucifer Novak, overly-dramatic Alpha lawyer." He waggles his eyebrows flirtatiously at the young Omega, allowing himself this one thing as a concession to his feelings. 

Sam jerks away, shoulders heaving in silent laughter. "Stop!" he protests. "You're too much!"

Lucifer reaches for his glass of wine and takes a sip. He'll need it for this next part of the discussion. "Can I ask you something?" Once Sam nods, he says, "When you stopped writing- why? Why'd you do it?"

Sam shrugs helplessly. "I don't know! It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Why?" Lucifer presses. He has to know, this had been bothering him for yours. Had he written too frequently?

"Because your letter made it sound like you were so busy. I didn't think you had time to write to me, and it was distracting you from other, more important stuff."

Lucifer's already shaking his head to refute this claim. "No, Sam. I loved writing to you. It gave me energy to do other things."

"Mom suggested I should call you," confesses Sam. 

"Why didn't you?" He's curious to know the answer. 

"Because I was afraid she was right. I didn't want to hurt you, I was trying to help you. But seeing you now, I don't think I helped. I think I hurt you badly. And I'm so, so sorry. That was never my intention."

"I know it wasn't," Lucifer reassures him, placing a hand over Sam's where it rests on the table and squeezing   
once before letting go. "You're not that kind of person."

Lucifer leans back again, intending to ask Michael when they're going to leave. It's a complete shock to realize the table is empty besides him and Sam, and had even been cleared in the time he and Sam were talking. He hadn't noticed. 

Sam looks around in confusion. "Where did they go?"

"Excuse me, sirs," the manager requests, plopping a giant bowl of ice cream between the two of them with two spoons. Sam's eyes become dinner plates as he stares at the ice cream. 

"Here are the keys to your car, sir. It's parked outside by the big oak tree."

"When did the rest of our party leave?"

"Fifteen minutes ago." Lucifer blanches. He can't imagine he never saw them leave. "And may I say, the two of you are a lovely couple."

"We're not," Sam says instantly. "Just good friends."

"Ah. Then perhaps you should become a couple."

Sam laughs. "Perhaps not. Thank you for the ice cream, not so much for the advice."

The manager laughs with him and takes his leave. 

Sam digs into the ice cream and begins eating excitedly. "I'll only eat half of each scoop, so you can have each flavor too," he prattles. Then he looks up. The other man looks devastated. Sam croons a comforting sounds low in his throat. "Lucifer? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's obviously something."

"I just said it's nothing."

"Clearly you're lying, then."

Lucifer huffs. "Do you always call adults liars?"

"That depends. Do you always lie?"

A short, startled laugh. "I'm not lying. Just eat your ice cream."

Sam thinks about this as he eats. There's only one reason he can think of that Lucifer would be upset. He probably shouldn't say anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...cliffhanger! Mwah ha ha! Sorry not sorry


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello, students, and welcome to the first day of the rest of your life. I know many students don't have to do this, but I want to know a tiny bit about all of you. I want you to start with your name, designation, and why you chose to become a doctor."

Great. It's the first day of class and everyone is already going to know he's an outcast. Cas straightens his spine tightly, his go-to move now to express his anxiety. He's been working a lot to improve his confidence, and hopefully it paid off. 

"Our designation? C'mon, everyone knows only Alphas are doctors!" one boy near the back yells aggressively, and several of his friends laugh too. It's like high school all over again. 

"Nevertheless. Begin," the teacher orders. As if it's not bad enough, each student has to stand up at their desk. The names of his classmates wash over him without sticking. It's nearly his turn. 

"Castiel Winchester. Omega. I became a doctor because I want to help people." The class gets dead silent. 

"Winchester? I don't have a Winchester. I have a Cas-teal Novak."

"My maiden name," Cas answers, which is more or less true, "and my first name is pronounced Cas-tee-l."

"Omega?" hisses one of the students. "How dare you!"

"Hey, your dad called. He's disinheriting you."

"Your husband called. He wants to know who's topping tonight, him or you?" another student says amidst snickers.

Cas whirls on that student, a hand clenched into a fist at his side. His other hand points an accusing finger at all his classmates. "You shut your mouths about my mate. You can say whatever you want about me, but don't you talk bad about him!"

"What are you going to do about it?" one student challenges. 

"Oh, I wouldn't get between him and Dean-o," a familiar voice says. "That's about the only time I've seen Cas get in a fight. You'll regret it if you do, Omega or no."

Cas stares in shock at the woman behind him. "Now please, quit fighting. It's my turn and I like all the attention to be on me and me only because I'm a narcissistic moron. My name is Megan Masters. I'm obviously an Alpha, and I became a med student because I want to rule the world, and becoming a doctor is a good way to do it. Next."

She sits, glaring at Cas until he does the same. Cas follows her example meekly, resolving to talk as soon as he gets the chance. And during break, he does. 

"Why would you defend me, Meg?" he asks point-blank as soon as the first ten minute break starts. "You hated me."

"And what, you want me to go back to it?"

"I want to understand why. If you're going to stab me in the back I'd rather know now."

"No, I'm not. See, I liked you, Clarence. And Dean pissed me off, because he has what I wanted- you. But he didn't ever mate you, which is dumb in my book. Plus he's too arrogant. But I got mated over the summer- Dean would like her actually, she likes all the nerdy stuff he does- and seeing those other Alphas pick on you was aggravating because you don't deserve it. So yeah. You've got a friend if you need one. And even if you don't, I've already stood up for you so the damage has been done."

"Thanks, I guess," Cas decides. 

"You're welcome. Have you done the reading for the next class yet?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, good. Can you look at this worksheet on cross-sections and see how I did? I need a study partner."

Cas folds his arms. "How do I know you're not using me for good grades?"

"Of course I am, moron. That's what study partners are! But you'll get to use me too, so it's a win-win situation."

"Do you have ethics tomorrow?"

"Yes, in the morning."

"Me too. Did you understand the difference between beneficence and nonmaleficence?"

"So, beneficence is doing the best thing for the greatest number of people. Nonmaleficence is doing the least harm the least amount of people. They're similar, but nonmaleficence is what they did on the Titanic after they hit the iceberg. People were going to die, but they tried to minimize it by sending women and children first."

"Oh! That makes sense!"

"Yeah. Now come on, class is starting. Next break you're looking over my worksheet for me."

"Yes, your majesty," he jokes. Meg shoves him, both of them laughing. It's altogether different from how they were in high school, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the change. He doesn't completely trust it- he's not a fool- but in time perhaps he and Meg could come to be friends.   
..............................................................................  
"Hey, Cas," Sam says. "How's school?"

It's yet another Omega Night. Cas has been sitting in Gabriel's bakery since 3 p.m., engrossed in a paper on ethical dilemmas while he waits for Gabriel's shift to end. After the paper they have to do a presentation, and it's a major part of their grade. Sam had just gotten off work at the restaurant next door, which means within the hour Gabriel will be off too. 

Cas huffs. "Sometimes I wonder why I wanted to become a doctor. My classmates are so ignorant. They keep telling me I can't do it, that I'm going to fail out of school. I got the last laugh though, the Dean's list for first semester came out, and I'm on it."

"And Meg?"

"Yes, she is too. She's literally the only person in that school who doesn't treat me like I should go home to my Alpha. Even my teacher has made those comments a few times."

"That's ridiculous!"

Cas shrugs. "That's my life."

"How's Dean?"

Cas appears not to hear. He stares off into the distance, looking pensive. "Cas?" Sam prompts, when it doesn't appear an answer is forthcoming. 

"Do you think- would it bother your brother- that is to say, I'm thinking maybe- maybe I should ask him to marry me."

"Oh!" Sam exclaims, startled. "Oh. Cas. That's big, man. That's really big."

"Do you think I shouldn't?"

"I dunno. Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Very much so. I just- I don't get to see him anymore. And I miss him so very much. I feel like there's a hole inside of me that's Dean-shaped, and it's empty so often and I just want him to be there, in my bed to hold me whenever I want, and be there eating breakfast with me in the mornings, and watching TV when I work on school stuff with me, I want to hear all about his time at the garage with Bobby, and listen to him talk about the cars he fixed in excruciating detail as though if he explains it well enough I'll be able to understand, and I want to cook for him every day...I want it all so bad, Sam. So, so bad."

"Did you tell Dean any of this?"

"I've told him I want to be with him forever."

"Okay, but did you specifically use the word 'marry?'" 

"Well, no."

"Maybe you should. That way you can feel him out. And barring that, just do us all a favor and move out with him."

"Maybe," Cas agrees. "How's my brother?" he questions a moment later, face breaking into an impish smile that would have been much more at home on Dean.

"He misses you," Sam shoots back. "You should call him."

"I miss him too. But that wasn't what I was asking about and you know it."

Sam smirks, quickly changing tracks. "Yes, Gabriel seems fine."

"Not asking about Gabriel."

"I saw Raphael last night, he's well too."

"Not asking about him."

"Michael was well when we talked on the phone three nights ago."

"Not asking about Michael either, Sam."

"Well, unfortunately I haven't heard from Balthazar so I can't tell you about him."

"Lucifer, Sam! How's Lucifer?"

Sam shrugs, a light blush playing across his nose as he looks away. "Good," he mumbles. 

"How often do you talk?"

"Pretty often," Sam tells the table softly. 

"How often is that?" 

"Every night. Until I fall asleep. He bought me a phone so Mom and Dad don't have to pay for it." Then he tacks on, "Don't tell Dean."

"Of course not."

Sam finally looks up. "Did you know he's my mate?" he asks, so quiet he's nearly mouthing the words. 

"Yes. I'm surprised you know that, though. When did he tell you?"

"When we were up at Harvard for the debate. Cas, how long have you known?"

"Since the time you were born."

Sam nods. "He's planning to come back once I graduate from high school. They all are, including Balthazar, or so he says. Then we'll talk about the possibility of mating."

"How do you feel about that?"

"What is this, Cas, twenty questions?"

"No, but I know I wish someone had asked me before Dean and I got mated. I was terrified. Thank God I had Raphael."

"You were scared? Really?"

"Of course. I was crying, I was such a mess. And I couldn't decide if I wanted to mate, or even have sex- at one point I told Michael I was asexual so I had an excuse not to mate Dean if I didn't want to."

Sam's gazing at him in surprise. "But Cas, you and Dean are perfect for each other! And everyone has always known it!"

"Doesn't mean you can't second-guess yourself. Or be afraid to commit to a change, even if you really want it to happen."

"I don't know if I want to mate now or not. But it doesn't sound like it's my decision, Lucifer's already made the decision to talk about it later."

"Sam, that's not healthy." Seeing Sam has no idea what he's talking about, he says, "You can't just let him decide everything in the relationship, especially if you disagree with him."

"I don't mind talking about it later," Sam says quickly. "Maybe in that time I can figure out what I want. It's a foreign idea to me, that I would be allowed to be with Lucifer like that. I figured it was a pipe dream, that I'd have to move on and settle for someone else, like you said about if I was to mate Jess. But instead, I can have Lucifer. We just have to talk about when."

"Don't let him push you around," advises Cas.

Sam just laughs. "You guys always said I have him wrapped around my little finger. If anyone is doing the pushing, i think it will be me."


	16. Chapter 16

C'mon, Sam!" Jess protested, trying to coerce him into the dance floor for probably the tenth time tonight. "It's my birthday!"

"That doesn't change the fact that I can't dance!"

"Look around, most of these people can't! You'll fit right in!"

"Sorry, Jess. I'm just not into it."

After a bit more pleading, Jess finally leaves him at the table. Sam sits back and watches her dance, a fond smile playing across his lips.

Once he and Lucifer had had their talk at the restaurant, Sam left Jess know the next day that he had been leading her on and apologized wholeheartedly. She had slapped him, froze him out for the weekend, and when they were back in school Tuesday she gave him a hug and said she was sorry for slapping him. From that moment on, they were friends again. Which led to him being in a club for Jess' eighteenth birthday. (Apparently, she knew the owner, and the owner knew her parents, so she and Sam were allowed in though they were underage. Sam was pretty sure that was illegal.)

As far as clubs go, it's not a bad one. It's well-lit by the disco lights on the dance floor, and the people aren't too creepy-looking. Sam feels safe, even without Jess sitting at the table with him. "Go on!" he encourages. 

With a final pout his direction, Jess succumbs to the beat of the music. She dances off, until Sam can just barely see her blonde head bobbing as she dances to Beyoncé's 'Run the World (Girls)'. It's her favorite song. 

"Finally," a breath whispers in Sam's ear. "I've been waiting all night for you to be alone." Hands caress his shoulders, and Sam slaps them off immediately, standing. 

"Get off of me!" he commands, staring murder at the thin man with milky white eyes who's watching him with the deranged look of a hungry predator. 

"Don't be like that," the man chides, hands reaching for Sam again. 

"Don't touch me!" Sam yells louder, desperately praying Jess comes back. His prayers go unanswered, and his heart beats faster inside his chest in panic. It feels like a tiny hummingbird thrumming in his chest as the man reaches for him again. 

"Get your hands off of him, Alistair," a commanding Alpha male voice orders from behind Sam. "He's asked twice."

The Alpha Alistair sneers behind Sam. "Piss off, Novak," he growls as he stalks away. "You're going to regret this!"

Sam whips around, expecting Lucifer. "Oh, it's you," he says when he sees Balthazar. 

"You could sound a little more excited, at least. It's been six years," Balthazar drawls in a thick British accent. 

Sam shrugs unrepentantly. "Thought you were Lucifer," he explains. 

"Ah. No, that I'm not. I'm the first of the prodigal sons to return home, but he'll be the last. Lots of work to do with his cases wrapping up and transferring off his clients. I'm to find a house for him in the meantime."

"What area are you looking at?" Sam questions.

"The same neighborhood as before. He wants to be close to you." Then he realizes what he said. "I mean all of you, not just you in particular."

Sam laughs, a tiny smirk playing across his face. "It's okay, Balthazar. I know."

"You know?"

Sam nods. "He told me."

"When? He never told me he told you!"

"About a year ago, when I went to Harvard for the debate between his lawyers and my debate class." Sam sits back down at the table, and Balthazar follows him. 

The owner materializes out of nowhere. "Sam, do you need a refill on your Coke?"

"Sure. And could you do another root beer for Jess?"

"Yes. And for your friend?"

"I'll take a Mountain Dew, please."

"So what brings you here, Sam?" questions Balthazar as the owner walks away. 

"My friend Jess turned eighteen today. She wanted to come to a club, and the guy that just left is the owner and knows her somehow. He invited us to come here."

"Is that legal?"

"No," Sam decides, but then he taps Balthazar's foot as the owner returns with their drinks. Balthazar wisely falls silent. 

The owner drops the drinks and heads away again. 

As he leaves, Sam abruptly switches topics. "So you graduated from your linguistics course?"

"Yes, I did. I plan to work at the local college, as an ESL teacher."

"ESL?" Sam's definitely heard the acronym before, but it takes him a second to define it. "English as a Second Language?"

"Right!" Balthazar exclaims, eyes shining. "We always knew you were brilliant!"

"Oh, stop," Sam protests weakly, a blush starting across his cheeks.

Balthazar listens. "So, what do you plan to do? You mentioned a debate class?"

"I'm going to become a lawyer, just like Michael and Lucifer. I love the idea of becoming an Omega lawyer to help other Omegas who society hasn't been as kind to."

Balthazar is very clearly biting his tongue to keep from making a comment about how he's not surprised Sam intends to follow in Lucifer's footsteps. Instead, he asks, "What college are you thinking of going to?"

"I was thinking about going to Stanford. Now it doesn't seem as sensible, though. Prices are astronomical, and I would rather save money by sticking close to home and close to my family."

"You know, if you wanted to, I'm sure Lucifer would be willing to move out with you."

"I wouldn't want him to relocate. Besides, I'm planning to come back to this area again someday, so it kinda seems pointless to leave for college. I figure I can leave after college, and take some neat trips around the world and all that."

"If that's what you want to do, you and Lucifer should travel to London sometime. Visit Parliament and the Buckingham Palace and all that other jazz. You two nerds would love it." He holds up a finger and cocks his head, listening the music. "I love this song. Come dance with me, Sammy."

"I don't dance, and my name isn't Sammy."

Balthazar grins, jumping up and wiggling his fingers enticingly. "C'mon, Sam. Let's dance."

"You're not going to stop until I agree, are you?" Sam asks. 

"Nope. So c'mon!" 

Another finger wiggle and Sam is up to join him, huffing his frustration. He allows Balthazar to guide him to the beat of the music. It's a song Sam doesn't know, so unless he wants to be completely off beat all the song he's got no choice but to let Balthazar guide him. 

"Careful," Sam teases as Balthazar's hands move to his hips. "Don't want Lucifer to kill you," he yells over the music. 

Balthazar throws his head back and laughs. "Don't worry your pretty little head, it still doesn't mean anything, any more than it did when I made that joke about stripping in the pool right before I left."

"Glad to see you haven't grown up at all in the six years you've been gone!"

"I resent that!" 

The music ends and Balthazar bows with a flourish. Then he takes Sam's elbow and guides him back to the table. 

"That's the one, I saw him add something to this boy's drink!" Alistair yells. He's pointing an accusing finger Balthazar's direction, yelling to the owner. 

Sam shoots a mystified look at Balthazar. "Is he talking about you?"

"Mark my words, if you test that drink you'll find date rape drugs in it!"

"That's impossible, we were dancing together and I was with him and my drink both here at the table before that! He had no capability of putting that drug in my drink without me noticing!"

"These are very serious accusations," the owner says. He deliberates a moment then says, "I'm calling my General Manager to tell him I'm leaving. Sam, go get Jess. Tell her we're going to the hospital. You," he says, pointing to Balthazar now, "give me your ID. If he's positive for date rape drugs I'm calling the police on you."

Balthazar nods, face pale and completely serious. He forks over his ID without argument. "I'll be waiting in the waiting room at the hospital to hear the results. I would never rape Sam, or anyone else for that matter."

He glances over to Sam for the first time since Alistair began slinging crazy accusations. "I'll see you in the emergency room, I guess."

He tries to leave but Sam launches himself at him, clinging tightly to Balthazar's shirt. "Even if I am positive, I know it wasn't your fault," Sam whispers in his ear. 

Balthazar doesn't answer him. Instead, he slaps Sam's back once and steps into the parking lot. Sam tracks him until he pulls out of the parking lot and turns right, headed for the hospital. Jess appears a second later, and the owner leads them to his car.


End file.
